


The history of two cheating hearts

by moustark



Category: Blur (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-05-12 08:30:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 30,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19225453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moustark/pseuds/moustark
Summary: 抑郁小面被小猴治愈并真香的故事。“我Graham就是饿死，死外面，从这跳下去，也不会喜欢上那个伦敦小子!”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 把之前的几章改（重）写了，第一部分2.5w字竣工。书信体灵感来自《壁花少年》，出场人物的故事除猴面的均为杜撰（考克森的姐姐我对不住您 ）！

Relationship：Damon Albarn/Graham Coxon

Rating：PG-13（脏话和疑车无据）

Notes：把前几章改（重）写了，时间线和年龄差有微（巨）调。书信体灵感来自《壁花少年》。出场人物的故事除猴面的均为杜撰（考克森姐姐对不起）！

Summmary：抑郁小面被小猴治愈并真香的故事。“我葛面就是饿死，死外面，从这跳下去，也不会喜欢上那个伦敦小子！”

So the story begins——

1985.8.25

亲爱的朋友：

之所以给你写信，是因为听他们说，你是个愿意倾听又善解人意的人。请别问他们都是谁，因为那样一来，你可能就想通我是谁了。我真的不希望那种情况发生，因此我也不会附上回信地址，也不会在信中使用真实姓名。但是请相信我，此举并无恶意，我只是想确定在某个地方，还有人在听我说话，理解我。我相信世界上有着你们的存在，并对此心存感激。另外，医生也认为动笔对我有好处，说是有利于“积极面对自己的情绪”“适度发泄”什么的。

好啦，我想我解释得够多了。我只是想让你知道，现在的我既兴奋又害怕，并且正在努力理清头绪。

我试图将这一切归咎于这几天的住院生活。今天一早，我从一场漫长的噩梦中挣脱出来，睁开眼后发现自己面对着陌生的白色天花板，鼻腔里充斥着医院的药水味。我想不通自己怎么会被送进医院，加之鼻子被消毒水味刺痛，我坐在床上放声大哭起来。之后的事我便不太记得了，只知道爸爸开了车来接我，Hayley坐副驾驶。她告诉我别再哭哭啼啼了，然后调响车载音乐，再也没说话。

可是我依旧坐在那儿啜泣，几乎没法让自己停下来。

爸爸问我还记不记得醒来前发生过什么，我真的想不起来了，懊恼万分，又哭起来。

姐姐回过身把头伸向后座，再次叫我安静点，她正在读她男友从伦敦寄来的信。

我见过那个男生，两次。第一次是Hayley带我去看州立橄榄球队训练时，Bradley，魁梧的金发大个子，下场后满头大汗地过来搂我姐姐。他们接吻，我假装没看见。第二次，纯属意外。我去斯坦威综合学校找Hayley，顺便造访了二层的男盥洗室。盥洗室门上挂着“打扫中”，但情况紧急，我硬着头皮推开门，结果把里面的Bradly吓了一跳。他的双臂还环在另一个羸弱男生的腰上，那男生没穿上衣，裤链拉到一半。我结结巴巴想解释点什么，但忍不住开始哭。最后Bradley把我丢出去，并“叮嘱”我永远不准告诉任何人这段小秘密。

后来他去伦敦的金史密斯读大学了，我不止一次打算向Hayley坦白，但最终一次也没有。每当看到她轻松快活的表情，我就一个字也说不上来了。

你瞧，我能记起姐姐的男友，记得姐姐Hayley，她长得很漂亮，但对人有点刻薄，不愿意搭理我。我能记得爸爸，他从前给军人们吹萨克斯和单簧管，用军人作风要求我和Hayley，按时上床、起床，吃蔬菜沙拉，关心政治，否则难逃两下子皮带。别误会，我肯定他是个好父亲。

我还记得Benjamin，我的“imaginary friend”。他跟我同岁，也喜欢涂涂画画，听The Beatles的音乐。他陪我熬过失眠的夜晚，在绘画方面给了我不少灵感。我记得我很爱他，不过他最近去旅行了，难以确定回来的日期。我最近一直独自一人。

我没有丧失太多记忆，除了一段，一段住院前的时光，一块重要的拼图。如果英国是那张拼图，它就是一块伦敦。

爸爸让我先别多想，然后讲起自己那套故事:倍受战乱之苦的北爱尔兰，共和军和军乐团，直到被纸张揉皱的声响打断。Hayley摇下车窗，动作浮夸地把纸团丢出窗外。她掩面抽噎起来。

好吧，也许每个人都会碰上倒霉事。

爸爸绕路带我们去喝了点酒精饮料，还叮嘱我俩保守秘密。回家后他又教我怎么用萨克斯吹奏《佩柏军士孤独之心俱乐部乐队》，玩扔子弹游戏。我猜我当时肯定哭得很凶，因为爸爸从不允许我们朝院墙上扔子弹。

晚饭时，我发现盘子里那份烤牛肉比其他人的都大上一圈。妈妈说那是因为我血管里的血红蛋白少得可怜，这也就是我被送进医院的原因。

总之，不必担心，我这会儿感觉好多了，不再执着于寻找住院前那段丢失的记忆。现在我得去睡觉了，明天醒来我就要在斯坦威读高中了。我真的很害怕。

听说新生的入学传统是被拖进盥洗室去痛扁，好在爸爸教给我几招，他说他是在军队里学到的：踹膝盖，掐喉咙，戳眼睛，转身快跑。

永远爱你的Graham 

 

1985.8.26

亲爱的朋友：

我想我不太喜欢在斯坦威上高中，不喜欢那所学校，或者不喜欢上高中，也可能两者各占一部分。今天一整天，我尽量保持低调，让自己像活动板房的玻璃一样透明。但新鲜事总是不请自来，对吧？

早晨，我捧着餐盘坐到长桌末端。一位新生在我对面落座，他越过餐桌跟我聊天，还没作自我介绍就滔滔不绝地抱怨起食堂对某些教派的学生照顾不周。

一句话尚未讲完，门就开了，之后我再也没听进去半个词。同餐室内众多学生一样，我只顾凝视来者，任叉子悬停在唇边。

我倒不是没见过金色脑瓜和戴一只耳环的男生，尽管埃塞克斯原住民对那种扮相敬而远之，我毕竟见过，午夜十分从窗口眺望马路时偶尔见过。

但从来没有见过这样的男生！在科尔切斯特这种小乡壤没有，在斯坦威更没有！

他单手拎黑色背包闯进来，像时尚杂志全彩内页的颓_靡男模（我偶然翻到的），大敞制服外套，露出白衬衫，纽扣直开到胃部。

还有那双好看的拷花皮鞋，蹬椅子，上餐桌，从一头踱向另一头。他把背包论到胸前又甩过后背，感情饱满地朗诵一首诗，大概是即兴创作，内容有关性_病和男性生_殖器。

他朝我这端踱过来，我立刻低下头，把烤番茄塞进嘴巴，奋力咀嚼。

不用看也知道，餐室里全体流-氓和恶霸都攥紧了刀叉，表情由困惑转为愤怒，伺机把这位不知天高地厚的新生拖进盥洗室痛扁。他们没准会请他尝尝“涮韭菜”的滋味，Hayley告诉我，所谓涮韭菜，其实就是把人的脑袋按进马桶里，然后冲水，让他的头发在脏水里好好涮一番。

反正我不想这么干，把那头金发浸在脏水里，简直是暴殄天物。

等我回过神来，才发现自己那杯柠檬红茶被踢倒了。我给自己重新倒了一杯，把大部分都撒在了裤子上。

我不知道自己是怎么走出餐室的。大概是用脚走出去的吧。

一团乱麻的心中唯一较清晰地的情绪是气恼。老天啊，我刚才犯了什么傻，像呆瓜似的，被踢翻茶杯却一声不吭？太疯狂了......

我停下脚步，放松拳头和双肩，迈进音乐教室。所有人都为三天后的《西区故事》而忙得团团转。我竖起耳朵分辨钢琴、小提琴、键盘和单簧管，也听嘁嘁喳喳的闲聊。今天的谈资只有一个——Damon Albarn，伦敦来的转校生，金发怪胎，典型的中产阶级货色，同性恋男孩......

伦敦果然如我所料，竟拿大麻烟和威士忌浸出这么个疯狂的人来!我发誓我永远不可能跟他交上朋友，这是某种由感性出发的原则问题，就像我讨厌故弄玄虚的PJ Harvey和她对自己屁股的抱怨。

请原谅我花了这么多字给你讲他，主要原因是没有什么其他好写的。英语课，音乐课，美术课......都一个样儿。哦对了，我给自己报了学生音乐社团，社团活动从下周开始。

晚餐时妈妈问我开学第一天感觉如何。

“挺好。”我没有如实回答，又让人没法找出破绽。

Hayley显然尚未从失恋的痛苦中走出来，她打巧克力馅饼上桌时开始掉眼泪，也许巧克力勾起了她的某些回忆。我真心替她感到难过，也替他的男友。如果他是因为换了新女友，而不是决定面对自己的性取向而甩了我姐姐，我发誓毕业后专程去伦敦揍他。踹膝盖，掐喉咙，戳眼睛，转身快跑。

永远爱你的Graham

1985.8.30

亲爱的朋友：

很抱歉这三天没能抽出时间给你写信，我一直忙于为《西区故事》做准备。这是我入学后参与的第一场舞台表演，所以它真的很重要。很高兴告诉你，正式表演一切顺利，非常卓越。不过我写信来不是为了这事，而是这期间发生了一些有趣的小插曲。

这三天里，我瞥见过那个姓Albarn的男生四次。你还记得他吧？那个爱表现的伦敦小子。那天初见十分，我只顾关注他的服饰。现在我注意到他大约有一米七，比我矮一英寸左右。身材精瘦，是那种十五岁以下青年独有的清瘦。还有那头波光粼粼的金发，闪耀着未经岁月淘洗的柔光。他胡乱把它们拨到一侧，然后面对活动板房的玻璃整理一番，大踏步穿过走廊，进入流动性音乐教室，或者右拐出去鬼-混。

我不确定他认识我，虽然我在音乐社团的名单上看见了他的签名。歪歪扭扭，把“O”写成反战标志。他热情又冷淡，有一次在教室门口和我擦肩而过，他对我咧嘴一笑，随即离去。我小心侧过身子，避免和他的黑色领带或外套接触，错过身后又不免生闷气。

为什么呢？我说不清。

我沿相反方向疾步快走，行色匆匆，一边埋头温习为先生准备的说辞：我认为Damon Albarn并不能胜任《Gee Officer Krupke》的演唱工作，先生。您知道的，他平时自大又喜欢自作主张，大家都怀疑他会在正式演出时掉链子。

我这么说绝不是出于私心，请相信我。

我伫立在音乐办公室门前，手握住门把手，样子活像被勒令罚站。坏念头和好想法互搏了大概有十分钟之久，直到门从里面打开，碰上我的额头。我猜自己被撞得不轻，眼冒金星，赶忙捂住脑门朝家里赶。一切计划也因此作废。

整件事以Albarn的优良表现为尾声结束。我挤在兴致高昂的人群中，赞叹的同时又不禁生起闷气。我到底又犯了什么傻，那天竟然打起那种怪念头。

Hayley和她的新男友也来看我们的表演了。她又找回从前那种刻薄劲儿了，火冒三丈地指责她那可怜的男友，起因是他那天应该穿Fred Perry的T恤而不是一件the jam印花T恤。难得的是她并没对我们的表演发表负面评价，甚至在开车带我回家的路上说了一句“还不赖”。

好啦，这就是我这星期来忙活的事情。学生音乐社团马上要开始活动了，新生舞会也将在下周举办，如果不涉及社交，我会非常期待的。

永远爱你的Graham

1985.9.2

亲爱的朋友：

记得我跟你说过，我不确定Damon Albarn是否认识我吗？现在我可以笃定地告诉你，我们正式认识对方了，尽管开端并不怎么愉快。他在餐室，所有人面前，嘲笑我的鞋子烂透了，说自己那双才是正版。我发誓这辈子都不会原谅他说过的这句话。

因此我下午一直在生闷气，为了躲开他而错过了音乐社的第一次活动。我躲在音乐楼背面的阴影里，踢掉脚上的tuf抗酸鞋，尽管它们曾令我健步如飞。最后又不得不跑到十码外把它们捡回来，穿上鞋走回家。

如果我明天状态不好或搞砸了什么，那都得归咎于Damon Albarn和他的黑色拷花皮鞋。

另外，学校请来了一位新的音乐教师，Hildreth先生。他带来不少开放的音乐理念，鼓励我们独立实验和创作自己的音乐。他还私下送给我一枚吉他拨片和一张指法图，建议我“试试吉他”。我认为他是对的，我很喜欢他。我开始练习吉他指法了。

顺便一提，上周末牙医给我戴上了牙套，用两根细钢丝箍住牙齿，那模样像极了某些漫画里的变-态反派。

“妈妈跟我说：“别担心，小帅哥。所有明星都干过这事儿。”

但我坚持自己的打算：不再张嘴大笑，直到摘掉它们之后。

永远爱你的Graham

1985.9.3

亲爱的朋友：

今天真是奇妙的一天，像爱丽丝梦游奇境或者绿野仙踪似的。我现在趴在被子里给你写信，脑袋里仍嗡嗡作响，好似有一百只蜜蜂在里边开派对。这封信会有点长，大概需要占两页纸，还请允许我从上午讲起。

我穿过排练活动室，行色匆匆，致力于埋头赶路。当时的我闷闷不乐，也知道为什么。

今早的梦以碎片形式呈现，在脑袋里横冲直撞。我梦见自己脚踩拷花皮鞋，与Keith Moon同台表演，Hildreth先生在台下为他鼓掌，目露慈爱和欣慰。我还梦见盥洗室，梦见Damon Albarn，后者伸手抚我的后颈，澄澈的蓝眼睛向我逼近。我跌进一潭深渊，呼救声化为大团水泡——然后我惊醒了，气喘吁吁，羞愧万分。

我几乎没法专心学习今天的A-Level课程，早餐时还碰碎了一只餐碟。这都得归咎于——

我绕过转角，被吓了一跳。

我的梦-遗（这个词是我刚学到的）对象站在那儿，右手叉腰，左手撑着墙，挡住前路。他的金发在逆光的狭长走廊中斑驳阴翳，造成一种奢靡的视觉冲击。

“嘿，Coxon。我正到处找你呢。”

我点点头，注意到对方手里的一卷乐谱和手背关节处的一抹血。

转校生挥一挥手中那卷纸筒，说，“我写了点东西，里面有段萨克斯独奏。他们说整个斯坦威里只有你会那乐器，所以我想知道如果你......”

“当然，我想我可以。”我迅速作答，接过乐谱，飞快地抬眼撇Damon Albarn，后者又露出那种夸张却迷人的笑容，与碎片梦境交叠重合。

这简直是噩梦成真。

我慌忙垂下眼皮，一脸窘相，血涌上面颊。

我绝望地低语：“可以让我过去了吗？让一让，拜托了。”

他挑眉，扭跨转臀，让出窄窄的一条路，让我勉强能小心通过。结果——我那巨大的敞口背包撞到墙上，把书本吐了满地。那情形像极了你在电影演到高潮时打翻了一桶爆米花。

我窘迫到了极点，急忙蹲下去揽书本，一股脑塞进背包。Damon也俯下身，饶有兴趣地慢慢拾。

“哟，你也爱塞林格？”

“嗯？嗯，是的。”

他左手食指转那本书，像那帮男生装酷时转篮球似的。然后把书抛给我，又被另外一些东西吸引过去。

“哇，Two Tone。Madness还是The Specials？”

这真是我能想到的最精致的折磨了。

“难分伯仲......行行好，快还给我吧。”

我总算合上了书包，急急忙忙地夺路而逃。

Damon似乎不肯就此罢休，又伸长脖子追问道：“你想出去玩吗？明天午休的时候......我知道艺术楼外面有间不错的活动板房。”

我本想拒绝的，真的，但我转过身又点了点头，说：“没问题，当然可以。”

路经流动性音乐教室，我学Damon的样子把玻璃当镜子照。镜中的男孩回望我，眉毛皱在一起。

我一点儿都不酷。太瘦，太白，病怏怏的。我呲牙，露出两排钢丝盘踞牙齿；抿嘴，两片薄嘴唇毫无吸引力。

说实话，我以前从没考虑过这个问题——不过这个念头此刻突然涌上心头——如果能再酷一点，再壮一点就好了。

整个下午，我依旧郁郁寡欢，“走廊事件”在脑袋里不间断地倒带重播，好似没完没了地播放一卷磁带，而且上面只录了一首歌。总算挨到放学，我抄起我那不干好事的背包，打算直奔校友舞会。Perry女士叫住我。

“Graham，”

我呆立在那儿，惊异于她能记住我本人及对应的名字。

“有本书你该读一读，如果你还没读过的话。我觉得你会喜欢。它叫《哪尔齐斯与哥尔德猛》。”

《哪尔齐斯与哥尔德猛》，大概是这么拼写的。总之它暂时不会出现在书架上，因为我这段时间正在看《麦田里的守望者》，又或许我还没准备好那样认真地读书，或对待自己。

这段插曲暂时告一段落。

接着，我去参加了人生第一场真正的聚会，尽管是只身前往。你瞧，我正努力融入学校的社交生活呢。

由于这种聚会通常没有板着脸的老师出没，不存在戒尺、半月形镜片后警觉的双眼和伺机而动的握教鞭的手，房间里乌烟瘴气，人头攒动，处处弥散着年轻人的快乐空气，还有止汗剂的怪味。我攥着自己那听喜力啤酒，钻过搂抱亲吻的情侣，擦过汗-湿的滑溜肩背，遁入房间角落的暗色。

大厅中间划出一块舞池，舞池像湖，人们在湖面下，漂浮，沉沦。好吧，我真希望自己是诗人，那样就能给你描绘出那种令人们愉悦，却又令我难受的气氛了。

我猜我真的很擅长让自己变透明。十分钟或更长时间里，并没有人试图与我攀谈。这种状况延续越久，我愈加感到局促，开始频繁观察手表。最后，我决定进来后的第十五分钟离开。

也许我就是没法融入社交生活，那些活力四射的学生，那些快活却失去灵魂的乏味攀谈，远在天边。

第十五分钟，我仰头喝干啤酒，迫不及待地跳下转椅。

就在这时，Damon Albarn迎面走来。他一条臂肘圈着另一个男生，搞得对方东倒西歪。

二人以毫无规律的步伐朝我的小角落进军。

“Graham！”他冲我举杯，仿佛我们已经熟络到一起去盥洗室的地步。哼，皮鞋那档事显然被他置之脑后了。

“我们应该正式自我介绍一下，对吧？”Damon向我伸出左手，说，“你好，我是同性-恋男孩。”

很难说他到底是醉透了还是始终如此疯疯癫癫。我只好回以左手，说：“Graham Coxon。”

“哦不，我是说正式介绍。”

“gaham Coxon，这就是我的......”

“同性-恋男孩。”

“娘娘腔。”

“这就对了。”

“天造地设。”他的同伴补充道。

他向我介绍他的同伴Paul Stevens，他正在学习打鼓，也喜欢keith moon。Paul是个不错的高年级男生，他告诉我他的爱好，我也告诉他我的。他俩看起来不像高年级男生用来威胁你的那种小流氓，我松了口气。

Damon起身，声称要去方便一下。这时候他的其他朋友也过来了。James Hibbins，吉他。Michael Morris，也弹吉他。以及Kevin Morris，这帮人里唯一不弹吉他的人，也是唯一的女生。她很酷，对社会学兴趣浓厚，涛涛不绝地讲女权和同性-恋。

为了不让我感觉受到冷落，也许他们真以为我和Damon是好兄弟什么的，他们总会问我问题。包括我上几年级，加入了那些社团，以后想干什么。大部分我都答不出个所以然来。

过了一会儿，James开始分发食物。我确实饿了，一口吞掉那块巧克力蛋糕。十分钟后，整个房间退潮似的从我眼前滑走。Kevin给我展示她的新纹身和脐环，我俩哈哈大笑，笑声沉得像水。

Damon回来时看见了我的样子，他转向他们，双手叉腰。

“见鬼，你们他妈的脑子出了什么毛病？”他说话时咕噜咕噜地吐出水泡，样子十分好笑。

“拜托，Damon，他自己喜欢。”

“你知道他上高一吗？”

“哦哦，没错，比你低整整两级呢，Albarn先生。”

他肯定气得要命，以至于抬脚踢翻了一只旋转座椅，拉着我便往外走。

“你感觉怎么样？”

“嗯哼？”

“你觉得怎么样，Graham？你知道你刚才吃了什么吧？”

“嗯哼。我觉得你真讨厌。”

Damon愣了两秒，接着大笑起来。他像搂paul那样搂着我，问：“你想去干点什么？”

“回家。”

“好吧，我听见你说去兜风。”

“嗯哼。”我显然晕得厉害。

Damon把我塞进一辆车门坑坑洼洼的福特考提纳里，扣紧安全带。途径高架桥时，他拉开天窗，把方向盘交给眼皮打架的我，自己则探出身去，张开手臂做出飞翔状。

过了一会儿，他缩回驾驶座，一头乱发富有戏剧性地矗立脑后。

“我感受到了永恒。”

我想不通他此刻在瞎琢磨什么，高深莫测地皱眉。十几岁的躯壳里仿佛移植了一颗几十岁的心。

有一瞬间，我觉得他也是个“易碎”的人。

漫想之际，我的眼皮终于不堪重负地合上了。等再次清醒时，我就像现在这样，躺在被窝里。

我觉得很丢脸，因为总被Damon搞得方寸大乱。想到明天午休将要赴他之约，我又惊慌起来。

永远爱你的Graham

 

 

1985.9.20

亲爱的朋友：

今天午餐时分，Damon又一次踩在三把塑料椅上进行即兴表演。一首原创曲目，缀以单臂大回旋和泼洒早茶。拜他所赐，餐室的就餐气氛异常热烈。

我把鼻子埋进茶杯里暗自发笑，发现自己难以延续对那种滑稽表演的愠怒，不再气恼，甚至感到有趣。

原因之一，这首曲子搀着我本人的心血，我们两个的，我俩花三个午休才孕-育出这么一支双方都满意的曲子。我们如今经常光顾活动板房，演奏、创作或闲聊，总之不睡午觉。原因之二是Damon变得没那么讨人厌了。的确，他依旧爱出风头，像条小猎犬似的好斗，过度自信，每周至少两次被拖进盥洗室痛扁，经常对你的好言相劝充耳不闻，但正是这一切让校园生活不再刻板无聊。尤其是放学铃声炸响前的第五分钟，你第十一次瞥向门玻璃，发现一撮徘徊抖动的金色毛发。伦敦小子的金色脑瓜一晃而过，像一束晨光刺穿阴霾。

如果想象斯坦威是一团阴霾，那么埃塞克斯的女孩子们是红葡萄汁，Hildreth先生是花岗岩，我可能是原味苏打水或青柠檬汁，而Damon不一样，他似乎由不同东西组成：威士忌，辣椒酱，干冰，光线，熔化的切达熟干酪......（写到这里时我的肚子开始小声嘟囔。）

放学后，我们奔向Damon家的二手福特考提纳。我钻进副驾座，拉紧安全带。车载收音机里响着the best of the Beatles，Damon载我沿高架桥兜风，大吼大叫或唱歌，或二者是一回事。

穿过列车棚，抵达湖区。我们从后座搬出一罐罐啤酒，一瓶潘趣酒和几只廉价葡萄酒，全部浸入潺潺的凉水里，待到天色发暗，就着哈姆雷特牌香烟豪饮一番。

周二他缠着我去学生会跳舞独立迪斯科，在众目睽睽之下展示他那滑稽又疯狂的舞步。其实那根本不能称之为舞蹈。他只是竭力上蹿下跳，用毛茸茸的脑袋抵住我的肩膀，或爬上吧台，试图倒立，结果一头栽倒。

你瞧，伦敦小子给了我第一支烟，第一口酒，我没法叫自己再去讨厌他了。我甚至为曾经讨厌过他而感到羞愧，也为我那一大堆腐朽凶恶的坏念头。不能这样下去了，我必须越来越好才行。

现在我要去厨房觅食了，晚安。

永远爱你的Graham

 

1985.10.6

亲爱的朋友：

今天午休我又在Damon面前出丑了，准确来说是第四次。

我提前十分钟抵达活动板房，怀抱萨克斯，背上还挎着吉他看见Damon蹲伏在钢琴前，他耸起双肩，闭眼弹出一串音符，然后侧身奋笔疾书，完全沉浸其中。

到目前为止一切顺利。

他依旧浸淫于自己那堆天花乱坠的音符里，头也不抬一下，直到我绕过三四把吉他，一把低音提琴和一组定音鼓。

“看看这个！”

是他的即兴创作。

他越过我的肩头，拎起地上的一把吉他，抱在怀里，胡乱扫出一些动听的噪音。

我搔了搔头发（习惯性地），埋头研究他那疯狂的字体和杂草一般的三十二分音符。歌词不算有趣，但旋律新颖。

Damon则对我的吉他产生了浓厚的兴趣。他伸手抚遍每一张贴纸。The who、the jam、the Beatles......Benjamin。

他凑近琴身，鼻尖抵住贴纸重复道：“Benjamin？”

“他是哪个乐队的？从没听说过。”

Benjamin，Benjamin，Benjamin。我把头埋进双膝，捂住耳朵。

“Graham？”

Benjamin？

Graham。

Benjamin。

......

Damon从裤袋里摸出一支细细的烟卷，点燃后送到我鼻子底下。

“来一口？不用太使劲。”

烟并没起到积极的作用。

我是在校医室的弹簧床上苏醒的，床边倚着Damon。他放弃了下午的两节音乐课留下来陪我，此举让我内疚万分。

Damon却说他十分享受这段有正当理由的逃课时光。他像往常那样谈笑风生，哄我高兴，而不是神经质般地问东问西，把你的情绪搞得越来越差。这是Damon最棒的地方。

为了不再错过音乐社活动，我拿开额头上的冰袋，拉着Damon从医务室溜走了。我们紧贴音乐教学楼的墙壁小跑，在流动性音乐教室门口刹住脚。

哇，你能想象吗？他们都在那儿。

James，他正坐在那低头玩吉他。Morris兄妹刚进来，他俩吓唬几个低年级（和我同级）的小孩，叫他们挪一挪屁股。Kevin 招呼我坐过来，她看起来并不是虚情假意，于是我坐到她旁边的地板上。Paul Stevens，给我巧克力蛋糕的那位，从他的鼓后面探出头来，像背台词那样流畅地对我说很抱歉昨晚给我吃“那个”。说完，他朝Damon扯出个鬼脸。Damon抄起鼓槌给了他一下子。

接着大家轮流展示自己的本事：小提琴、键盘、手风琴。james甚至将一根吸管吹出不同音调，其他人管他叫“blow king”，然后笑得东倒西歪。这是他们之间的“内部玩笑”，我听得摸不着头脑，坐在那儿不置可否。

接着，Kevin表演了一些与众不同的。她借助单簧管跳了一支“火辣”的舞蹈。之所以用火辣来形容，是因为我发现在座大部分男生的眼睛都看直了。他们拿手指吹哨，纷纷半开完笑地约Kevin出去玩。Kevin掀了掀长发，径直走过来，坐回我旁边。她高傲起来的样子真有点像我姐姐。

“你觉得怎么样，Graham？”她的声音十分温柔。

“我吗？我觉得非常棒，你跳得好极了。”我的回答听起来干瘪无力。我实在不懂得应付这类情况。

所有人将目光投向我，各种感情的目光。他们开始起哄让我表演一段，又鼓掌又吹哨，把我推搡出来。

你应该看得出，我有点腼腆，尤其在众目睽睽之下。无奈，我揽过吉他，清了清喉咙。起初声音打颤，按不住弦。不过一旦你投入进去，旁骛就烟消云散了。加之威士忌兑青柠檬汁的烘烤，扭捏很快蒸发为兴奋，热烈的劈啪作响的兴奋。你需要做的全部就是支配手指按部就班地按弦拨弦，遵从大脑和灵魂的指挥，然后，一切浑然天成。

我只弹了一小段，是The Jam乐队的B面曲目“Aunties & Uncles”，我尚且只学会这么多。弹毕，我不知道是否该抬头，抬头又该看谁，于是我盯着自己的左手，模样像是即将接受公开审判。

大家安静下来。一种默契的安静。我当时想，肯定是我弹得太烂，以至于他们难堪到无话可说。看来我不仅擅长令自己陷入尴尬境地，还能够迫使别人卷入尴尬之中。

但这次不是那种令人不适的安静，这种安静让大家注视彼此，让paul停下了乱按琴弦的手，让Kevin忘掉了指间燃尽的香烟，让Damon骂了一句脏话。

“操，Graham。”他的烟在唇间蠕动，“你知道吗？你是个天才。”

这的确让人更难堪了，我胡乱搔弄刘海，嘟囔了一句谢谢，埋头继续研究起吉他。Damon蹦到我附近，他拼命摇一只手鼓，上蹿下跳，引吭高歌。

第二次活动时，Damon便提出组建乐队的大胆想法。James和Paul主动请缨成为鼓手和贝斯手，Damon问我想不想来乐队弹吉他。于是我也加入了乐队。我们的乐队名叫Aftermath，是Damon想出来的，他并不能说清楚以此为名的具体意义。我的意思是，我很高兴有所归属，在一个固定的小团体里玩音乐。如果Damon不那么急着四处表演，我会感到更开心。

我不知道自己现在算不算得上是Damon的朋友，但我希望我是，因为Damon是很酷的人，做着很酷的事，尽管他嘲笑过我的皮鞋。

有时我真希望自己能像Damon一样开朗、自信、无所畏惧，那样的话Damon也更愿意跟我做朋友吧。

永远爱你的Graham

 

1985.10.14

天呐，我感觉又羞又愧。因为我上个周末竟然忘记了去德比郡探望祖父，而且现在才意识到这点。祖父安慰我说他一切都好，让我尽管享受高中生活。我心里更难过了。

祖父的房子在一座天桥脚下，我和Hayley曾经在那住了五年。从桥上可以俯瞰峡谷和连绵的山岭，还有远处五光十色的玫瑰窗。

祖父告诉我小精灵和魔法的存在。我对此深信不移。既然世界上存在着像你一样善解人意的好人，存在物理法则，也一定存在精灵和魔法。他们可能存在于其他维度中，或者有办法不被人类察觉。

祖父说“善有善报”就是魔法的一种。

某天午休时我曾跟Damon提起小精灵和魔法，他不仅表示相信，甚至表现得有点狂热。有时我觉得我们俩十分相似，有时又觉得完全相反。我几乎不会告诉别人，“嘿，你知道吗，你和会魔法的精灵生活在同一个世界？”，以防那些毫无信仰又极度傲慢的人说出不堪入耳的话来。但Damon不怕这些，他谈起魔法时眉飞色舞，手舞足蹈，如果谁表现的不识趣，他总能回敬以讽刺又不失礼貌的至理名言。

我告诉祖父我交到了新朋友，又问他是不是每个人都会在新朋友面前出丑。

“不是，人们通常只在喜欢的人面前出丑。”祖父说他第一次见到祖母时从学校戏台的八级台阶上滚了下来，祖母跑去扶他，一边哈哈大笑。不久之后他们就开始约会了。

如果真是这样，我希望自己别再对Damon增生好感了。我真的不愿意再出丑了。

 

1985.10.28

我本应该多给你讲讲社团活动的事，但鉴于我对其中出现的一些乐器不甚了解，对他们之间的“内部笑话”也一知半解，只好做罢。不过我想给你讲讲今天活动结束后的事。

社团活动结束后，有人提议去跳水，其他人露出心领神会的微笑。于是我也跟着所有人一起，我们六个，挤进Damon的二手轿车里，一路载笑载歌，抵达湖边。

Damon第一个跳下车，第一个飞奔过去，第一个爬上湖滨小屋，然后纵身一跃，张牙舞爪地跌进水里，溅起一大朵水花。

水花一个接一个绽来，而我仍旧凝固在后座，缩紧双肩，发怔。我不是不会游泳，科尔切斯特的人生下来就会水，我的孩提时代也是湿-淋淋地泡在水里的。只是彼时彼刻，我望着那潭碧色，冰冷的恐惧感霎时挤进肺部，冻住我的每一处关节。

“快过来，gra，”Kevin手撑岸边，露出丰-腴的上半身，“水很‘好喝’。”

我愣了片刻，然后使劲摇晃脑袋。好在Kevin并没坚持，相反，她在得到答复之前就转身游走了。

我看Damon和其他人打闹。他时而沉下去，时而浮出来，露出亮晶晶的后背，一对形状好看的肩胛，光裸的后颈。他的发丝吸饱水后打成绺，末梢往下滴水。不知为什么，我好想加入进去，接近他，接触他的皮肤，有意或无意地。

可我依旧是畏缩在车里的胆小鬼。

直到天色发暗，他们陆续爬上草地，摊开四肢，蒸发水分。

我反复对自己说：now or never。我受够被当作苍白羸弱的娘娘腔了。

最后，我成功说服自己打开车门，十分笨拙地攀上了屋顶。但是我没法说服自己的脚，让它们挪去屋檐。一瞬的火焰熄灭，恐惧又使我不得动弹。我知道所有人都仰头注视着我。

“你可以做到的gra！”

是Kevin的声音。

Macheal见状，也戏谑地喊道:“加油，小gra！”

下面一片喝彩——我被推上绞刑架了。

Kevin的嗓音有点喑哑:“相信自己，别去想跳下去的结果。”

她真的很善良，但我就是办不到啊。当你心里清楚自己有几斤几两时，怎么做到盲目地相信自己呢？

我攥紧了拳头，右脚踩左脚，开始生自己的气。

胆小鬼Graham蜷缩起来，不肯动弹，他让我滞留在进退维谷的局面里。

我坐下来，试图平复心情，跟胆小鬼Graham好好谈谈。

—快走过去，跳进水里，即使被淹死也要跳下去。

—不，你没法相信自己，因为你知道，你本来就办不到。

—你陷入逻辑混乱了，冷静一下。

时光流淌，落日低垂，深呼吸，我深呼吸，好像已经沉入水底，被巨大、厚实的安静吞没，一切喷涌而出的杂音，躁动似乎都被吸进了真空容器。突然，背后传来一阵脚步声，结实、有力的节奏。

Damon走近我，坐下。他像小狗抖毛那样甩头发，水珠飞扑到我脸上。

“你怕水？”

他那善解人意的语气让你感觉“怕水”就像“喜欢苹果馅饼而不是草莓馅饼”“每天七点起床”一样稀松平常。

“不......这很难说清楚。”

当你开口说话时，皱缩的喉咙立刻舒展开，紧张感潺潺流出，消弭在晚风中。

他的手像螃蟹或者蜘蛛那样挪过来，覆上我的僵硬的冷冰冰的拳头。我能感觉到他的手滑溜溜的，他也发觉了，于是掰开我攥紧的手指，一根一根扣住，严丝合缝。他把我拉起来，牵着我前进。

我踏着他的步伐，踩着心跳的拍数，越走越快。我们仿佛去受刑，去赴死。他握了握我的手，看向我。我回以笃定的点头。

“三，

同归于尽，破釜沉舟。

二

 

一

 

“跳。”

一瞬间，秒针卡在正确的位置上。闹市区、建筑物的霓虹灯同时亮了，流光溢彩，织就一种时空交错重叠的错觉。我张开手臂，每一颗原子穿越宇宙，划过我们身边。

那一刻，我发誓我们感受到了永恒。

背部接触水面的时候，我还是忍不住哭起来。

“呜呼！”

半分钟后，他从水里窜出来，双手搂紧我的脖子，开始大呼小叫。

“你太棒了！”

我还是哭，莫名其妙，悲喜参半。

Damon安静下来，他看了看我，转而凝望天空。

“你瞧。”

我顺着他指尖的方向抬头望，看见太阳、月亮和星星。夕阳炽烈的火舌烫得每一颗星星发白，日月比肩，吞吐玫瑰色的光辉，宛如在红葡萄酒里浸过一般。我又泛起写诗的冲动。

我知道他想让我瞧的就是那些，星星，月亮，落日，余晖，我知道。

此刻我们心灵相通，我们通过彼此去感受，共享这份微妙的美好。

“爱不是彼此凝视,而是一起注视同一个方向。”

我仍沉浸于那波澜壮阔的奇妙感触中，甚至忘了继续哭。而Damon偏过头，飞快但用力地亲了亲我的面颊。

我没有做出回应。更多情感自心底流淌，勇气、决心、甜蜜、胆怯（勇气和胆怯并不矛盾，相信我）.......火烧云在我冰凉发白的躯壳下翻滚，舔舐我的内脏。

我好像记起点什么了。关于benjamin。空白的记忆泛起涟漪，涟漪翻滚为巨浪，撞击我的脑仁。

头疼又发作了。也许是时候上床睡觉了，晚安。

永远爱你的Graham

 

1985.11.17

亲爱的朋友：

成长是什么？

我最近总是思考这个问题，我感觉中学促使我成长了。爸爸说我成长了，因为我不再朝墙上扔爆竹了，放学后会主动吹练习曲了。妈妈说我上中学以来一点都没成长，还是满地乱丢T恤，把所有生活用品堆在床上。

成长肯定不止这些，不止身高增加，声带变宽或毛发更旺盛。

我做了一些曾经暗暗发誓绝对不会去做的事，也为一些做过或应该做却没做的事感到真心抱歉。但愿这种变化可以称作成长。

今天，Damon没有准时(放学前五分钟)出现。我不得不收拾好书包去找他。

他站在储物柜旁边，以真诚的傻笑迎接我，同时将一张小纸片戳到我鼻子底下来回抖动。他的眉毛被得意托起老高。

“看看，又有姑娘为我倾倒了。”

我抓住他的手腕说，“如果你真的想让我看，Albarn先生，就请停止哆嗦。我现在什么也看不清。”

他撤回手，举起纸条朗诵道:“他的头发金得像新煎的蛋黄，他的眼睛比切尔西更蓝，他的嗓音，哦，如大风穿过隧道，”

他停下来，挤眉弄眼，试图识别出几个黑乎乎的字母。

“多么美妙的比喻。”我非常夸张地惊叹道。

“闭嘴，Graham。”他锤了我一下，继续念道，“Damon alban(哦，她把我的名字拼错了，太伤人了)，DamonAlbarn，一位姑娘已经爱他爱得无法自拔，如果他也有此意，请于今晚五点二十分到一楼楼梯间与她碰面。”

“来自，忠诚的，爱你的，Kelly Henderson ？”

“那是谁？”

“管他呢？”Damon随手丢掉纸条，可是把柜子里的东西一股脑扫进书包，“反正我马上就亲自去一探究竟。”

我系完鞋带，就在这时候，一抬头，正撞上Urine兄弟的瞪视——Urine兄弟是斯坦威出了名的流氓恶霸，因为互相打断肋骨而一举成名。

我一下子明白过来，明白了数学课前他俩对我说的话。当时我踩着铃声奔向储物柜，撞上他们簇拥着Damon的储物柜，窃窃私语。见我正疑惑地打量他们，其中一个朝我挥拳头，压低嗓音说:“你什么都没看见，对吧？我相信你不会泄露这点小秘密，娘娘腔。”

去他妈的小秘密吧。

“不必费心了，”我示意Damon转身，说“Kelly Henderson就站在那呢。”

“什——”

下一秒，Damon被Urine按到储物柜上，重重地挨了一拳，揍在脸上。

“哈，瞧瞧这张小脸。伦敦没教会你不能碰别人的女友吗？”

Damon缓缓正过脸，居高临下地凝视着揍他的人，然后露出那种让人恼羞成怒的微笑，说:“是啊，是啊，这就是你女朋友背着你乱搞的原因。”

另一个人又给了Damon一拳，情形演化为二打一。就在那时，我也动手了。至今我也无法分辨他们中谁对谁错，也许没人是对的，也许Damon的确把他们惹毛了，但我就是不能容忍自己眼睁睁地看着他受伤害。

我猜，所有认识我的人，即使没有惊恐万状，至少也会迷惑不解。我不想说过多细节方面的东西。结果是，你敢相信吗？我打伤了那个穿皮衣皮靴的大块头!

踹膝盖，掐喉咙，戳眼睛。我按照爸爸教的一一照做了。

下一步，转身快跑。

我抄起Damon就跑，蜿蜒绕过几排储物柜，沿楼梯一路飞奔。

双腿机械般交替运动时，理智重新占据大脑。我一边跑一边忍不住哇哇大哭。原因之一是我开始后怕，怕被报复，被学校开除，让爸爸开车接走，全家人颜面扫地。之二是为Damon感到愤怒和难过，我不认为任何人可以这样对待他，这些埃塞克斯的乡巴佬更不行，他们不能容忍比他们更聪明或更漂亮的人。人人平等，人人是彼此的镜子，铲平高山以削弱自己的渺小，他们就是这样免除作为劣等的可理解而合理的恐惧的。对此我无能为力，我满腔怒火，嚎啕大哭。

这回换做Damon在前面拉着我跑了。我们横穿操场，直奔活动板房。谢天谢地，门没锁。我俩钻进去，背靠门板坐下，大口喘气。就这样沉默地喘了一分钟粗气。

Damon啐一口血，说道：“Graham，你真他妈的了不起。”

如果有人在你寻衅犯事，违反校纪，肾上腺素爆表时对你说这种话，你很可能误认为自己爱上他了。我努力控制自己不去那样想。

“告诉你，我可是合气道高手。”

我们一齐仰面大笑，直到腹部酸痛，面部僵硬，这才停下来。别问我到底哪里好笑，我不会说的。

Damon收敛笑意，转头望向我，他的眼神永远那么气势汹汹，逼得我浑身不自在，目光乱飘。

他向我靠近，倾斜上半身。

我舔了舔嘴唇，没有动弹。

“Damon？”

他充耳不闻，继续靠近，近得鼻尖几乎碰上了我的。

“喂，你干什么？”

没有回答。

我吞咽了一下，试着闭上眼睛。

压迫感并未出现在嘴唇或脸的其他部位，而是出现在胸口。

我猛然睁开眼。

Damon正把他那吸饱汗水和血的刘海往我的衣角上蹭。

“操你的，Damon。”我笑骂道，借此矫饰心中失落的涟漪。

“唔，你在流血。”

我也低下头去瞧自己的右手——一条狭长、狰狞的伤口。

“没什么，准是他手里那支剃须刀划的……”其实我真被吓到了，我都不记得自己上次受伤是几岁的时候了，大概是几年前把手伸进壁炉里的烫伤了。

我把手背裹进衬衫里擦拭。

“……往好处想想，我可以托辞不完成家庭作……”

我昏倒过去。

 

醒来时，熟悉的挡风玻璃和乡间小路映入眼帘。我伸手把车载收音机切换到音乐台，这才引起Hayley的注意。

“哟，你醒了？感觉还好吗？”

“嗯……”

Damon是怎么把我抬上车的？

我把右手举到面前端详，五指齐全，被纱布裹得严严实实。我攥起拳头。不，我感觉不好。我想起我对她做过糟糕的事，那个关于Bradly的秘密。

“我想告诉你一件事，我必须告诉你这件事。”

“嗯哼？”Hayley拍了两下喇叭，前面那辆紫红色拉达让她异常愤怒。

“Bradly喜欢男生。”

汽车猛然刹住，我俩使劲向后一靠。车后立刻响起喇叭的诘责。

Hayley重新发动汽车，一言不发，可能正忙着消化上一句话。于是我继续磕巴地解释道:“那天，某一天，你们还没分手的时候。我去斯坦威找你，在盥洗室撞见他和另一个男生……他说这是我们之间的秘密，威胁我不许外传。我一直想告诉你，但是……我真的很抱歉，没有勇气告诉你真相，抱歉他伤害了你。”

Hayley仍然不回答。她调响音乐，然后点燃一支烟，默默地抽，置我于窘迫之中。

我应该向她坦白吗？应该吗？在她尚未愈合的创口上撒盐？我确实应该向她坦白，但应该赶在他们分手之前，而不是现在！如今我对她造成了二次伤害。我必须承认，我又搞砸了，我不该告诉她这些的。坦白只是一种自私的自我救赎，无关勇气。

直到车停在屋前，我走出来。她砰地甩上车门，似乎想夹断我的一条小腿。。

“你真是个变态，Graham。”

“对不起。”除此之外我不知道还能说些什么。

Damon刚才对我说了同样的话。因为我告诉他，如果他们再来找茬，我保证揍得更狠一些。但他说这话时会让你觉得，成为变态是件能够引以为傲的美差，你心甘情愿那样做。

受伤的是Hayley，我本不该哭的，但我真的好难过。就在一刻钟前，我以为自己找到了勇气，现在看来，那只是另一种鲁莽罢了。

永远爱你的Graham

 

 

1985.12.26

亲爱的朋友：

哇，首先祝你节日快乐，我的朋友。我几乎已经告别从前那种痛苦折磨了，至多是时而感到忧郁。这得归功于你，我的朋友。

如果可以，我真想把圣诞聚会的情形给你画出来，用Albarn女士送我的颜料画出来。

Albarn夫妇待人非常宽容友好，你不能找到比他们更善解人意的人了。我受Damon之邀同他们共进晚餐。Damon的家是敞亮的四居室住宅，门廊两侧挂满照片和装饰画。他们显然很富有，你从Damon的穿衣打扮上就能略知一二。餐桌被多元的异域美食填满，不过我想我更像英格兰传统食客。Damon的妈妈是舞台设计师，曾在斯特福德东皇家剧院的剧社工作。Albarn先生在科尔切斯特某所艺术学校当校长，他年轻时也热衷于舞台设计，还做过乐队经纪人。你不得不承认，Albarn一家简直酷毙了！大部分时候，别人的父母会让你觉得尴尬或不安，但他的爸爸妈妈让我松了一口气。只有最年轻的Albarn欠揍地提起我对绘画的热情，Albarn女士表现得十分惊喜，她送给我一盒颜料和一袋画纸，鼓励我投身于自己的热情所在。

晚餐结束后，其他人陆续光临。Paul，James，Michael和Kevin，我们全部聚在游戏室里，那儿并没有娱乐设施，除了一块大地毯和一台唱片机。真正的唱片机。

聚会的流程大致是，我们依此从一顶卷边圆帽里抽纸条，大声读出纸条上的名字，把自己准备的圣诞礼物送给他。我的礼物是一盒混合录音带，残留着我手心的余温，像一段绵长记忆的具象里面有the smiths的入眠，Bob Dylan的答案在风中飘，the Beatles的亲爱的普鲁登斯，U2的金博士……

猜猜我抽到了谁？展开纸条的那刻，我精确地感受到心中雀跃的激动。Damon。

Damon看了看磁带，又看了看我。我以为他对此感到失望，绞着手指支支吾吾。但他飞快地凑近我，停下来吸气，嘴唇轻贴上我的面颊。

我肯定脸红了，而且我的白皮肤把这种红晕映衬得更加耀眼。

好在我一向不引人关注。Damon跑去把他的圣诞礼物塞进录音机，Kevin摸出下一张纸条，纸条刚展开一半时她就看向我，我能感觉到她目光中闪烁着惊喜。

她送给我一条项链，项链坠是一枚吉他拨片，仿龟背质地，在我眼前徘徊。她说我有吉他天赋，应该专心练习，别放手让天赋白白流逝。

我真心感谢她，她对我真诚又友好，但我还是不能完全认同她。利用天赋这种想法似乎过于功利，我想我的全部热情应该燃烧在油彩纸笔之间。

总之，我对Kevin表示感谢，戴上项链，给了她一个拥抱。她的耳尖也变红了，可能是潘趣酒作祟。

聚会接近尾声，Kevin问我是否愿意跟她一起观看演出，就是下学期的开学演出。Damon立刻跳出来表示他将担任男主角，我也就没有理由拒绝了。

Damon提议演出结束后我们三个可以四处玩玩。Kevin虽然说好极了，但语气表现出相反的意思。

说实话，我真不敢相信Kevin喜欢我。这是Damon第二天放学后告诉我的。但我真想不通Kevin怎么会喜欢我，你知道的，从一群又酷酒量又好，擅长社交，会玩儿音乐的高年级男生和我之中选中我。我的心中也荡漾起一丝喜悦。我不敢说这是因为得知Kevin对我有好感，没准是打败其他男生的虚荣心作祟。

Damon如今自居为Coxon先生的感情顾问，他在放学回家的路上致力于向我传授把妹技巧，直到我关上家门才作罢。他告诉我如何跟女生打交道，Kevin是其中哪种类型的女生，你应该在什么时候帮她开车门，拉出椅子，又应该在什么时候牵手和吻她。他还教了我一招，把烟扔到空中后用嘴接住，不过这套动作需要多加练习才能熟练掌握。

他说：“别紧张，小伙子。到时候我会替你把关的。”

顺便一提，Hayley对我仍然怒气未消。晚餐时我对大家提起了Kevin，并问Hayley女孩子喜欢收到什么礼物。Hayley好像并没听见我说了什么，只顾同盘子里的鸡胸肉搏-斗。我又问了一遍，她说她正在想其他事，让我先别烦她。

永远爱你的Graham

 

1985.12.27

亲爱的朋友：

虽然写有我名字的小纸条没被Damon抽中，但他还是送了我圣诞礼物——一顶卷边圆帽！

我也回赠给他第二件礼物，一副水彩画。画面上是Damon和一颗长满爱心的树。

我渴望成为Damon的兄弟，我们可以一起大笑，一起吃妈妈做的水果馅饼，联手对付校霸，和爸爸。

我又把手指咬破了，都得怪我牙齿上那些金属玩意儿。晚上练吉他又徒增了伤势的严重程度。Damon正在教我用左手写字。

Damon把我们的乐队更名为real lives，朝九晚五，牙科保险，家庭圣诞，那些东西确实令他着迷。

永远爱你的Graham

 

1985.2.7

亲爱的朋友：

Damon又——挨揍了，而且在我给他搽药的时候东躲西闪。

“你刚才本应该拉上我的，而不是把我关在盥洗室外面捶门......那样我们就能平分Urine兄弟的拳头了。”

Damon不予理睬，只哀嚎道：“唔......疼，非常非常疼。”

他让人好气又好笑，方才踱出盥洗室时分明趾高气昂，一副凯旋而归的模样。如今却疼得咝咝地吸气，倒进我怀里。

他一口气骂出一长串脏话，词汇量和肺活量令人望尘莫及，然后把自己摔到我的床上，开始枕着双臂打量这间狭小的卧室。

我的卧室并没什么值得欣赏的。如果你对此表示好奇的话，我可以向你简单描述一下：我的卧室，整体风格与时兴的斯巴达极简主义背道而驰，所有裸露的表面都被尽可能多的海报和贴纸覆盖，床头摆满了我收集的小玩意儿，摇摇欲坠，六线谱和速写纸满地乱丢。这就是我的小卧室，没准是科尔切斯特最乱的一间卧室。

“我绝对愿意跟你平分一块埃克尔斯蛋糕，或者一杯好酒，但永远不会拽上你一起挨揍。我可不允许斯坦威唯一的萨克斯手被几个流-氓捶散架。”

“......况且我们亲爱的小gra还没体验过男人该做的事情，”

Damon高深莫测地凑近我的脖子，附耳说个没完，仿佛他对男人该做的事已经了如指掌。

“你对她们一无所知，是吧。”

“谁？”

“漂亮姑娘们，女孩儿们，我打赌你连吻都没吻过她们。”

我使劲摇头，同时极力躲开贴近我耳根的热烘烘的嘴唇。

Damon瞬间把自己那档破事抛开，兴致勃勃地蹦起来，在床上踱来踱去并热切地搓手。

“那么我必须帮助Coxon先生抓紧成为男人了，别跟我客气，这是作为好朋友应尽的义务。”

“什么？”我假装忙碌于跟一卷纱布搏斗，开始怀疑自己刚才表现得如此诚实是否明智。

“简单至极。”Damon跳过来，握住我的双肩，煞有介事地清了清喉咙，说，"放松点。你需要做的全部就是——重复我的动作。"

我猛然抬眼，威士忌，辣椒酱，干冰，太阳光线，切达熟干酪，组成Damon的物质排山倒海般向我倾覆。那张脸在逆光中看不正切，只有一对蓝眼珠，两潭深渊。梦的碎片在太阳照射下光怪陆离。

这就像预知梦，你知道吗？祖父告诉我，不少人会做预知梦，就是梦见未来发生的某个场景。当你身处那个情景时候，就会突然想起曾经做过完全相同的梦。

Damon停在理我很近的位置，他的蓝眼睛里映着我，溺水者Graham。

他的表情逐渐沉重，眼中流露出伤感。

“这将是你的初吻吗？”

“是。”

“我保证现在吻你的人是爱你的，好吗？”

“好。”  
“我知道我有女朋友，我也知道咱俩不会在一起——尽管我被叫做同性恋男孩，哈。但现在，我想暂时把这些忘掉，好吗？”

“你的废话真他妈多。”

这叫激将法。

我润湿嘴唇，闭紧眼皮，一头扎入水中。

Damon的嘴唇正如看上去一样柔软，薄而滑腻，像某种海洋鱼类，他的吻技并不比毫无经验的人好多少，只是横冲直撞，充满攻击性。

我不清楚恋爱会引发哪些症状，但愿心跳过速和掌心冒汗不在其中。

我们分开时彼此都怀着心照不宣的困惑。

Damon歪在我的臂弯里吸-烟，他的脸在烟圈中时隐时现。这是一副过分好看的皮囊，童话般的金发碧眼，难怪好些姑娘为了他大哭大闹。我竟然感到瞬间的模糊的自豪，因为她们永远猜不到她们的男孩吻了谁，猜不到我。

“你下午是不是吸了迷幻剂或者什么玩意儿?”

Damon看起来无比清醒，并且在闻言后笑得让人担心他的下巴会脱臼。

没错。他朝我吐烟圈，回答是的，是的。

晚上，Damon声称腿疼得厉害，继而瘫在我的单人床上不肯动弹。

我只好致电Albarn先生，表示他的儿子将留宿一夜。返回卧室时，Damon显然已经梦游奇境了。

但是我毫无困意。我捏起炭笔乱画，结果把炭笔捏成两截。Damon的模样以印象主义形式重现，挥之不去。我瞪大眼睛，感到一阵酸涩，眼泪随即涌出。但我不知道自己为什么又哭了。

真抱歉，我不能继续写完这封信啦，因为下面一行被眼泪濡湿了，前面可能也有一两处模糊。我觉得我太情绪化了。

永远爱你的Graham

 

1985.3.11

亲爱的朋友：

放学后的一二三四小时，Kevin。

我听从Damon这家伙的指示，约Kevin放学后一起“四处转转”。

第一小时。

去症候群酒吧如何？

我的声音与脑海中Damon故作深沉的嗓音合辙:“咱们去症候群，怎么样？”

“唔，当然可以。你知道的，我乐意去任何地方，只要你邀请我，Graham。”

第二小时。

女权、少数民族、同性恋者、宗教，教育制度。

她说话时用力挥舞双手，像在使劲翻一本厚词典。

“嘿，gra，你在听吗？”

“是的，Kevin。”

“你觉得怎么样？”

我不同意你的某些观点，但我尊重你的想法。

Damon背过手在我的脑壳里踱步，他的影像富有生命力，操纵我的嘴巴开合，开合:“我不同意你的观点……噢不，我是说某些观点。但是我，我尊重你的想法。”

“噢，你真甜蜜。”

第三小时。

“我真喜欢你，gra。”Kevin发窝处兀立的短发搔着我的下巴，“呃……虽然我有点醉了，但还算清醒。”

别说我也喜欢你，那样你们就算完蛋了。你得说，我知道。

滚吧，别以为我不知道韩索罗的下场。

“我知道。”

我用一声咳嗽粉饰嘈杂的心理活动，鬼祟地抬起手臂，潜行至Kevin背后。我看见自己的手指逐个落下，满怀惶恐，轻握住那只精美的肩膀。

第四小时。

我送Kevin到家门口的最低一级台阶。她小跑离去，背对我伫立门前，片刻，她又转身跑回来。一阵女孩身上的气息掺着酒香和湖畔晚风扑面而来。她扑进我怀里，双臂圈住我的脖子，迫使我俯下身，然后——她吻了我的嘴唇！我赶紧闭上眼。她的唇舌被酒泡得酥软，果真正如Damon口中女孩子的嘴唇。

我逐渐放松双肩，伸出双臂揽身前的腰肢，加重亲吻力度和节奏，想象着一组扫弦。

该死，Damon在我眼前阴魂不散。

我睁眼，Kevin的睫毛动情地摇曳。

闭眼，Damon的金色刘海撒下斑驳阴影。

睁眼，褐色长发扭曲为淡金短发。

闭眼，Damon亲吻我，舌尖舔金属细丝，牙齿磕破我的唇角，吸血鬼似的吮-吸一股殷红。他变成一条细长蟒蛇，一圈圈盘桓，勒紧我的喉咙，扼住呼吸。

我后撤，宛如噩梦初醒，看到面前的绯红面颊挂上一丝困惑。

我匆忙向Kevin道晚安，道明天见，然后拔腿就跑。

任务总算完了。真奇怪，对吧？恋爱的感觉，并不似传说中那样美妙，更像是如释重负。

永远爱你的Graham

 

1985.5.21

亲爱的朋友：

如何强迫自己保持清醒？

大量摄入咖啡因，吸食美沙酮，寒冷刺激，流血。

咖啡因就是狗屁，我早晨猛灌下四杯咖啡，过后倍感犯困，如今几乎要昏迷过去了。跟Kevin吻别后，我找到一级台阶坐下，等着Damon放学，然后我们一起去症候群酒吧，挥霍我俩这个月节省下来的零花钱。我昨晚真应该选择早点睡觉，而不是乱涂乱画到天亮，否则我也不会在跟Kevin接吻时想起Damon的嘴唇。

来点美沙酮肯定能让人精神百倍，但是你得掏空口袋才能换来一到两克。我摸了摸衣袋，几枚硬币发出虚张声势的叫嚣，揪出裤兜，一柄削炭笔的折叠小刀落入掌心，除此之外别无他物。

还有恼人的五月份，暧昧的温度烘得人微醺。拜天气和Damon所赐，Kevin正式成为我的女朋友了，因为我们开始频繁约会，没完没了地打电话。还好跟Kevin打电话并不麻烦，你只需要把电话筒晾在一边，只管忙自己的事。

我最近状态不稳定，医生是这么告诉我妈妈的。

我想这也就是为什么，我鬼使神差般举起了小刀。刀身映出两只眼睛，棕褐色在睫毛的荫庇下显得深浅不一，呵，这双无辜的大眼睛背后藏着一百个腐朽凶恶的坏念头。

我又鬼使神差般拿刀割破手心。刀刃沿掌纹中最长的一道割下，鲜血涌出，逶迤着织就一张网。说实在的，与头疼或心痛相比，流血一点也不疼。

血在青春期里并不稀罕，它可能从你的鼻孔里倾泻而下，可能凝固在一把敲过别人脑壳的锤子或板球棒上，可能是女生制服裙背面的“爱尔兰人的诅咒”（你明白我的意思），可能是干净床单上的一小块殷红。

所以不必神经紧张，流血于我稀松平常，正如亲吻和做爱于Damon。他对一切所见所闻及一切闻所未闻见所未见之事保持着极高的同理心和好奇心，对多元的生活方式以及外国菜，对性、毒品和东方文化。

Damon在最后一级台阶上与女友吻别，一位小麦色皮肤的姑娘，黑发披肩。两天前是另一个，个子更高，肤色更深。他侧身挤过人群，朝我挥舞大臂。

请不要介意我再次向你描述他。我喜欢描绘Damon，用文字和图像。他身上混合了少年的纯洁的幼稚和一种怪诞的粗-俗，粗俗来自家庭派对里抽外国烟，留长鬓角的嬉皮士，来自夜总会、酒吧和足球俱乐部。而后这种粗俗又跟通过汗水与洗衣液渗出的纯洁与温柔混合。Damon，美沙酮的廉价替代品，我恍然大悟。

Damon已经蹿到我跟前，挤进我和墙壁中间坐下，肩膀紧靠肩膀。他赶在我藏匿起左手时抓过我的手腕，扳过来端详。眉间皱起一丝关切，但迅速被平静的戏谑取代。

“噢，淘气鬼Graham。”

Damon兴致勃勃地掏出背包里的小型瑞士组合刀，比着那条半干的罅隙，飞快地在自己手心割出一摸一样的一条。

你他妈的发什么疯?我探身夺走罪魁祸首，脸色苍白，语速飞快，“快起来，我必须给你弄点药来，”

Damon反而攥住我的手，十指相扣，掌心贴掌心，伤痕对伤痕，“艾伦金斯堡他们也干过这事。”

Damon倒确实和卢锡安有几分相似。同样瘦，瘦而结实，漂亮而年轻，金色头发仿佛吸收了所有太阳光线，而且故意弄得很凌乱。无论走到哪，他们都是所有人目光的焦点，是天使在人间留下的注脚。他们这类人就是那些艺术家的缪斯，也是那些疯子终其一生难逃的劫难。我真的一点儿也不嫉妒他。

他流利地说出一长串冠冕堂皇的话。我没法给你复述一遍了，但大致意思是：无论何时何地，只要玩音乐，他一定会带上我。

于是我做出了相同的回应。

无论何时何地，只要我玩音乐，，一定带上Damon。

Damon俯身吻我的手掌，用舌尖舔舐伤口处外翻的皮肉——我不确定卢锡安是不是也这么干了——他抬眼凝视我，扯出一个殷红的笑。

这肯定是Damon常谈起的”残酷戏剧”。

我用另一只手拉起Damon的手臂，说：“跟我来。”

我怀疑我早些时候灌下的是伏特加而不是咖啡——我们把酒藏在活动板房桌底的一块活动地板下面，而我刚才确实去过活动板房。

Damon没问为什么，也没问去哪或干什么。小操场上，大量社团活动和体育运动如火如荼地进行着，我埋头疾行，Damon大摇大摆地跟上我，仿佛没看见人们把他当做吸血鬼的惊恐目光。

我拿我们私自复制的钥匙开活动板房的门，确定无人尾随后挨个进入。

“如果你想跟我探讨昨天那首……”

我做了一件非常鲁莽的事，把Damon揪着衣领按在门上，吻他，品尝凝固在他嘴角的我掌心的血。

Damon没有踹开我，给我一拳或骂我傻逼。

我跟他说对不起。

他让我别放在心上，真的没关系。

而我更希望他打我几拳。

我们按照计划去酒吧大喝特喝，往酒杯里加双倍橄榄。

从症候群出来后我又吻了Damon，没有道歉。我们都醉了，所以一切都可以被原谅。

回家后我试图从卧室里找出点药，但它们集体跟我玩起了捉迷藏。

永远爱你的Graham

1985.6.1

亲爱的朋友：

我一踏进卧室就坐下来给你写信，虽然现在已经凌晨一点了。我毫无困意，脑子里充斥着方才经历的一系列荒唐事。

今晚早些时候，我赴Kevin之约，去观看那场Damon参加的表演，实际上是Damon主演的。请原谅我对演出的具体内容毫无印象，这都得归咎于Damon和他那身该死的渔网似的演出服。他裹着那件Bowie式的连体紧身衣，迈着妖-娆的台步穿梭于舞台。

台下一片漆黑，黑暗中镶嵌着几百双眼睛，它们一致望向舞台。我和Kevin并肩坐在第三排的正中间，前三排是演员亲友的专享席位。

我的女友显然认为此时培养感情的好时机，她甚至比我更加心不在焉，凑过来吻我的脸颊、耳垂和脖子，一只手伸向我的大腿。这些行为十分影响我看清台上Damon的动向，于是我移开她的手（并不是欲擒故纵），小声建议她专心观赏表演。

就在这时，Damon做出了一个令人发狂的举动——徒手撕开胸前那部分薄薄的网状织物，露出胸-脯，同时哼唱一段描述男女-之事的歌曲。他甚至惟妙惟肖地模仿出男人的闷-哼和女人的喘-息。我真的意料不到自己会有反应。这实在尴尬极了，我感觉所有聚光灯都转而刺向我，而我只穿了一条紧身泳裤。

更令我想不到的是，接下来，我扳过Kevin的脸，吻了她的嘴唇。她疑惑地望向我。于是我又笨拙地吻了她的耳朵和颈侧，拽过她的手放在我的大腿内侧。我真的不明白自己想干什么，只是机械地重复她刚才对我做过的动作，脑海里充满Damon穿紧身衣唱歌的样子。

最后，她妥协了，重新凑过来同我接吻，舌头几乎要戳进我的喉咙里。我忍不住呜咽一声，前排有人投来责备的目光。

Kevin滑下座椅，蹲伏着开始解我的腰带，拉开裤链，自顾自忙活起来。不得不承认，她的技术很好，以至于我的椅子轻微撼动，喉咙里发出轻声惊叫。她在间隙时对我说，看着我，看着我。可我没法把目光从舞台上移开，一秒也办不到。

这导致更多人对我怒目而视。我觉得连Damon都发现我了，他扫视观众时向我投来戏谑一瞥。捆绑在那样一张蛛网中的Damon，沐浴着聚光灯和一众少女的热烈凝视，朝我微笑。

我急忙握住身下肌肉紧张的后颈，按入更深处，发出最后一声低吼。

自从跟Kevin成为情侣，我对Damon的感觉越来越奇怪了。我的内心告诉我，静下来好好思考一下，你对Damon的感情到底是怎样的，你对Kevin的感情又是怎么回事，你不能总是在和你的女朋友亲热时脑子里想象着你的好兄弟。

可是棘手的事情接连不断，你根本没办法抽出一些时间认真发呆，思考人生。过几天就该期末考试了，现在我必须去复习了。

永远爱你的Graham

 

1985.6.9

亲爱的朋友：

期末考试总算结束了，走廊变得像水库闸口，同学们鱼贯而出，热烈讨论着假期计划。

Damon双手插进裤兜，耸肩站在转角，讲笑话时一丝不苟，把他身边的“目标女孩”逗得咯咯笑。他好像跟她说，他刚才在试卷上写下，小提琴有六根弦。

我差点因为笑出声而被发现，赶紧把脑袋塞进储物柜，假装埋头整理。

Kevin依靠储物柜，等我收拾物品的同时给我讲她的假期计划。可是我只顾侧耳分辨Damon的笑话，其他的一个字也没听进去。今晚是毕业生舞会之夜，Damon会去，Damon的女友会去，Paul、James和Michael会去，这意味着我得和Kevin相处一整晚。

储物柜简直像百宝箱！猜猜我从柜子深处掏出了什么？一本学期初我用过的草稿本，纸张大部分被速写填满。看得出来，我当时正在尝试一种新画法，就是极力捕捉对象最具特色的线条，去繁从简。不过，让期末的我再来评价这些作品，我不得不承认它们透视糟糕，比例错误，面部以空心圆圈一笔带过。但鼓舞人心的是，我可以从中识别出每一个Damon，挥舞手臂的，弹跳发颠的，双手托腮的，抿唇叼烟的......

另外，我们全家下周准备去罗马尼亚度假。如果A-level考试过关，Damon也将获准给我作伴，想想吧，那该多么美妙。不过我是真心希望他能通过考试，即使不同我去旅行也是。

随信附上我的草稿本，相信你能认出我说的这位Damon来，希望你能喜欢这位横格纸上的素描朋友，我相信你会和他成为朋友的。

永远爱你的Graham

1985.6.21

亲爱的朋友：

好消息，Damon获准同我们一起旅行了。

坏消息，Damon的A-level课程有几门没及格。

还有一个不好不坏的消息，今天上午，Kevin跟我分手了。当时我正忙着收拾行李，只好打开免提。分手的原因是有至少两个人声称目睹我和Damon接吻。Kevin希望我亲口斩除这些谣言，但这不是谣言啊。我只好告诉她确有其事，还告诉她我很抱歉，我不是故意让她难堪的。

我本应感到羞愧或失落，但经过一番努力后，没有任何感觉。

Damon敞怀坐在附近的沙发里，他说我是善良的小混蛋。收拾完毕，他又鼓励我振作点，说罗马尼亚的姑娘都喜欢欧洲男人。

永远爱你的Graham

1985.8.19

亲爱的朋友：

抱歉没法详述罗马尼亚之行，我的状态又坍圮回最糟糕那阵了。一睁眼就头晕目眩，视野内所有事物向我奔涌而来。我拿起笔，笔尖便信马由缰地驰骋纸面。也许服药会让我好受一些，但所有安非他酮和文拉法辛都被我溶于水后倒进洗手池了。

其实路程还算得上愉快，爸爸妈妈玩得很高心，姐姐玩得很高兴，Damon玩得很高兴。他们和Damon还算聊得来，聊古典音乐，小提琴，戏剧。只是姐姐仍然尽量不理我。

我头一次饮酒过量也发生在罗马尼亚之旅。Damon说我醉酒后几乎变成了另一个人。

“我不得不指出——你可能不知道——你喝多了之后一点就着，但是，我他妈的爱死你那疯样儿了。”

我认为这没什么稀奇的，就像Damon站上舞台时比在台下时也要疯狂一百倍。

Damon还亲手断送了我的两段姻缘。

有两个身材高挑，肤色迷人的女孩给我递纸条，Damon通过嘴唇和手指判断其中一位生活不检点，他与另一位攀谈了十分钟后把她打发走了，转身告诉我那种姑娘不适合我，到头来会把我耍得团团转。

“作为你的感情顾问，我有义务替你把好第一道关。”

说实话，我并不会因此真的生Damon的气，我也不介意他表演《地狱中的奥菲欧》时挡在我前面出风头，更不会理睬其他同学对他的非议——我深知他是个怎样好的人，我爱他。只要跟他并肩站着，同他胡扯乐队主唱，越过五排观众看他唱歌，嘴唇轻吻话筒，干什么都好，只要我靠近他，心中可怕的孤独，摄人的胆怯便被他的勇敢和自信驱散了。而跟其他人或人们交往只会加剧我的恐惧。

我想我有点过分依赖他了，对吧？

也许这就能解释为什么我得知Damon即将去伦敦east15学习时反应那么强烈了。他曾经划破手掌发誓永远带我玩音乐，现在却要甩掉我跑去东伦敦。伦敦，那是怎样一块令人毛骨悚然的土地啊？据说人们必须像走在纽约街头一样提心吊胆，以防遭遇枪击或持枪抢劫。再说，伦敦也没有好邻居蜘蛛侠的庇护。

距离开学还剩两天，距离Damon出发去east15还有一天。今天上午Damon来敲我的卧室门，敲了十二下，之后又敲了一段《入眠》。下午，他从窗口丢来一张字条，上面写“你必须出来见见我”，我把它揉皱，扔了出去。昨天晚上他打来电话，铃声持续了半分钟，后来被Hayley接起，我没去听他俩谈了什么。

现在我觉得自己坏到了极点，懦弱又没礼貌。Damon是我最好的朋友，我怎么可以这样恶劣地对待他？但是他又为什么这样对我，把我一个人丢在斯坦威？

你知道比经历失望更难过的是什么吗？在失望前曾充满热烈的希望。当时我正提着行李箱和登山包，向Damon阐述他在埃塞克斯上大学后我们的乐队可以如何运作，大学附近的录音室租价怎样理想。Damon试了三次都没能插进话来，第四次他成功了。他停下脚步，丢下行李箱，按着我的肩膀对我说:“听着，我很感激你的热情投入，但我想我并不会在本地读大学。”

去伦敦。如果我是Damon，一定会做出同样的选择。

我不是个令人愉快的朋友，甚至没准是Damon生活中最糟糕的部分。他有天赋，意志力强大，相貌堂堂，性格好，他应该无忧无虑地过日子，而不是为我的古怪性情和坏脾气买单。

我太自私了，我好难过。我很抱歉让你承受这些，很抱歉耽误你的时间，很抱歉可能让你担心了，而你连我是谁都不知道。祝你一生幸福，这是你应得的。

好了，就这样吧。我已经写不下去了，我好难过。

永远爱你的Graham

 

1985.8.20

亲爱的朋友：

晚上，Hayley进屋给我送热牛奶。她把玻璃杯递给被窝里的我，顺势沿床坐下。

接着，她做了一件从来没干过的事——问我这几天怎么样。看来她终于消气了。

我回答有点不好。结合我当时难看的脸色，不难看出我在不好的程度上撒了谎。

“听说Damon准备去伦敦念书？”

“学习表演，我知道，去伦敦对他来说这是件好事，不是吗？”我坐起身，仰头讲牛奶一饮而尽，说，“我不想让他离开，光是想一想就难过。我是不是太自私了？”

“自私的人绝对问不出刚才那句话的。”

“你知道吗？你是我见过最勇敢的人，Graham。不少人撞见过Bradly和其他男生乱搞，但从来没人想过告诉我这事。谢谢你告诉我你所看见的，我知道这需要多大勇气。”

“对不起，我本该早点告诉你。”

我们注视彼此，陷入一种温馨的沉默中。Hayley的动作有点古怪，似乎正在劝说自己的手臂去拥抱我。

“埃塞克斯局限了Damon的戏剧梦，也许伦敦对他而言是更好的去处。”我耸肩，打破沉默，“也许Damon不是我生闷气的主要原因，也许我只是害怕再次落单，重新开始社交，努力让别人喜欢我。”

社交让我不适，就像饮酒过量导致胃部不适。

“放松点，Graham.。”Hayley伸出手臂搂住我，说，“不擅社交并不是什么该死的缺点，它只是你的特点。我打赌，Damon认为，大家都认为，这样的你很可爱......嘿，知道我为什么整天扬起下巴走路吗？我一个朋友也没有，但我认为独来独往很酷。看到没，我们是Coxon家的酷小孩。”

“如今人们总试图掌控一切，为什么不放开手，接纳自己，允许自己享受点好时光呢？”

我松开攥紧被单的双手，凝视发白的指关节恢复血色。

“我应该去找Damon，是吧？”

Hayley点点头，说：“去吧，小伙子。”

永远爱你的Graham

 

1985.8.22

亲爱的朋友：

今天下午Damon就该启程了。

我决定照Hayley说的做。

凌晨五点，惊醒，看清时间后劝说自己再睡两小时。

六点，起床，临摹一副the beatles的专辑封面。

八点，吃早餐，只喝了两杯茶。

九点钟，穿戴整齐，兀立门前。

我在地毯上反复蹭脚，畏葸不前，东张西望，碰上Hayley鼓励的眨眼。

正当我鼓起勇气之际，面前的门被连敲三下。一鼓作气，我快速拉开门。只见不设防的Damon一个踉跄，扑进门厅。

我一手伸过去扶他，另一只手揪脑后的一缕头发，搜肠刮肚，试图说些话表达歉意。

但Damon从来不给人喘息思考的机会。他还没站稳脚跟就长大手臂，给了我一个结结实实、毫无保留、长达两分钟的拥抱。

我在他的环抱里放松双肩和头颈，解冻每一块僵硬酸胀的肌肉，附耳说道：“我很抱歉。”

“跟我来。”Damon拉起我往外走，“我说过，你必须跟我走一趟。”

从我家步行到Damon家需要十分钟，十分钟竟然全部被Damon的 喋喋不休填满了。他大约在向我阐述伦敦怎样安全，人们如何安居乐业。我并没认真听，因为被我们交握的双手分了心。  
你一定猜不到，Damon执意要我跟他来看的是什么。

一只小猫，浅灰短毛，黄绿色瞳孔。

“Benjamin。”

它心存疑虑地观察我们，走三步退一步，良久才挪过来。

“你怎么知道......?”

“秘密。”Damon抄起那只胆怯的名叫Benjamin的小猫，朝我眨眼，“通过一番推理。他们让我别贸然对你提起这些，但我猜你已经基本回忆起来了。”

“它真的是Benjamin？还是你给他取名.......”

Damon把猫塞进我怀里，说：“你的Benjamin，如假包换。找到它确实费了我不少功夫，但是......喂，你的鼻涕快蹭到Benjamin身上了，小伙子。”

我又掉眼泪了，真难为情。

噢，请原谅，我还没向你完整记叙过Benjamin的事。

Benjamin并不是什么imaginary friend，它是我开学前从高架桥下捡回来的小猫，陪伴我度过了快乐的几天。它是我唯一的，最好的朋友。不过一切以Hayley的过敏反应告终。在送Benjamin去流浪猫收容中心的路上，我亲眼目睹它跳出车窗，横穿马路，消失在一只巨大的卡车车轮下。

这件事的后续故事你应该早已知晓。我情绪失控，企图拉开车门冲上公路，最后被送进医院病房，醒来时部分记忆丢失，笃信Benjamin是我的脑中之友。

“你可以随时来探望Benjamin先生。”Damon附耳说，“钥匙藏在门口的牛奶配送箱里。”

Damon为我做的一切让我无语凝噎。

尽管他的演技尚未炉火纯青，尽管这只小猫不是Benjamin。Benjamin做过绝育手术，右耳有小小的弧形缺口作为标记，而这只Benjamin的耳朵尖尖，完好无损。

不过请你放心，我绝不会向Damon指出这点。

我对他说：“我爱你，Damon。”

他对我狡黠一笑，回答：“我知道。”

 

下午我们在Damon的卧室观看《四重人格》，我都记不清我们一起看过多少遍了。看电影时我偷偷哭了一会儿，提前释放眼泪，以免告别时让Damon难堪。

我们逐个念演员表，读到最后一行时，窗外响起发动机的低吼催促，Damon的妹妹喊他赶快出门。

Damon立刻蹦起来，在两分钟内完成了四件事：钻进T恤衫，收拾背包，叮嘱我离开时关上电视、灯和门，一溜烟奔出房间。

Albarn家里只剩下我一个人了，多么怪异的境况。

我兀立门内，长出一口气，目光追随圣诞挂饰左摇右晃。

“你可别躲在盥洗室偷偷哭鼻子，小伙子。我一放下行李就跟你写信，逮到机会就翘课回来找你，行不行 ？”

“我不想你，你也别惦记翘课，再见！”

砰。

门上的圣诞挂饰仍然轻微摇撼。

我竖起耳朵，聆听皮鞋踏在石板路上，洪亮的声音逐渐消弭，就像听拧松的水龙头滴水，听节拍器滴答作响，我听见自己的心脏撞击胸腔，一下，两下……

我以为肯定是早饭时过浓的红茶作祟，以致于我心跳漏拍，耳朵幻听——门外再次响起脚步，鼓点，或某种动感节奏。沉甸甸的，越来越响。

我退后，深吸气，一下子拉开门。正赶上。

Damon张开双臂扑过来。他的嘴唇干燥、柔软，嘴里一股薄荷糖掺劣质烟的气味。他露出的一小截腰握在我的两只长茧的，不住颤抖的手掌中。

接下去的瞬间，我听见他——充满活力——噔噔噔跑出去，沿着小路。

车门砰地一声关上——又重关了一下——汽车低吼一声，把Damon带走了。

永远爱你的Graham

 

1985.8.23

亲爱的朋友：

每天放学后，我带着罐头，步行十五分钟去探望Benjamin。Damon的妹妹Jessica每次也会准时出现在Benjamin身边。Benjamin显然更倾心这位小姑娘，简直跟Damon一副德行，色鬼一个。Albarn小姐非常可爱，她已经开始学习钢琴，临摹《人体素描入门》了。Damon在伦敦撒欢的时候，我负责替他出席了Albarn小姐的新生舞会和舞台剧表演。

Damon每两周回来一次，带回许多戏剧学校的奇闻异事，但说实在的，我觉得他其实并不怎么喜欢那所学校。

Hayley和她的男友也一切都好，除此之外，她前天邀请几位女同学来家里玩了，她还经常问我最近过得怎么样。我发现自己真的非常爱她。

Hildeth先生明年依旧留在高一年级任教，他不能再教我们了。最后一节课上最后五分钟，他破天荒地没有播放Simon&Garfunkel的作品，而是对我们说，我们是他教过的最优秀的一届学生。

最后，我要告诉你一个重大决定。我打算毕业后去伦敦学习。思来想去，我最终意识到，如果想继续跟Damon玩音乐，就必须到伦敦去。但愿伦敦有学校愿意录取我。

不过在被录取之前，我只把个决定告诉你。

明天我就要开始高二生活了。不管你信不信，我想说我对此不再感到那么害怕了。我不确定以后会不会有时间继续给你写信，因为我可能很忙，忙着学习，忙着考学，忙着参与......

如果我真的不再写信，请你相信，那代表我一切安好。即使暂时做不到，我也会尽快好起来的。

我相信你也一样。

永远爱你的Graham

 

tbc.

Notes：第二部分终于可以搞大三角辽，等我肝力恢复就开工！


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes：算是上一篇的番外，含少量酪面，猴酪那个，可不看。时间线和年龄差有微调。  
> Summmary：时隔两年，小面长大一点点了吗？

So the story begins——

1988.12.18

亲爱的朋友：

好久不见。

首先请你放心，我一切安好。给你写信的目的并非我状态糟糕，急需纾解。我写信来只是想给你讲讲，这两年内我的生活经历了哪些变化。因为你在我心里也绝不仅是一个用来发泄情绪的对象，你早已成为我的好友，至关重要的一位。

高二第二学年没过去几天，我就转入北埃塞克斯艺术学校学习设计和艺术，那是Albarn先生管理的学校，这也是我去那里上学的部分原因。一年后，我离开埃塞克斯，履行两年前一时兴起许下的承诺——去伦敦。成百上千件事在这两年间上演，而且这些事如一团乱麻，让我感觉好像过了很久很久。但其中也有几件事称得上美妙，给这两年内的一切都蒙上柔和光芒。

 

第一件，Alex。

Alex是我在金史密斯最好的朋友，来自伯恩茅斯。他学法语，住在楼上，爱好是同女孩打交道，最喜欢的饮料是香水，最喜欢的食物是奶酪和口红。不过他现在处于一段长期的关系中，对方名叫Justine。

当然，我在大学里交上了不止一个朋友，甚至有一位也叫Paul（他送给我一本教人酿酒的书，叫《你能酿造的啤酒和葡萄酒》），但Alex是我抵达伦敦后第一个结交的朋友。当时我正奋力钻出车门，怀抱重达二十磅的旅行用登山包，背扛吉他，模样狼狈极了。

我抬头四下张望，企图寻求援助，恰好与对面车里的男生四目相对。他隔着乌黑蓬松的刘海将我从头到脚打量一番，随即跳下车向我走来，并不理睬他那哭哭啼啼的老妈。他比我想象中更高，穿涡纹衬衫，肥大拖地的工装裤，装扮跟我相仿，不过更酷，长得也更漂亮。他自己除了吉他和一条毛毯外没拿任何行李，径直走向我，拎过我的吉他，顺手把我从单脚悬空的窘境中解救出来。

“谢谢。”

“别客气。”

“我叫Graham。”

握手时我摸到对方手里的硬茧。

“Steven，但我更喜欢别人叫我Alex……待会儿去喝一杯？”

“我不确定我们是不是可以......”

“这儿是伦敦，你是成年人。没什么是不能干的。”

接着，他讲了我听过最好笑的笑话：“你个混球......我分明跟你穿一样的衣服，看起来竟然还没有你一半好看。”

Damon是那种经常鞭策你，时而惹你烦的朋友，而Alex绝对相反，他把你带上歪门邪-道的离经叛道之路，而你满心欢喜。

Alex对艺术并不感兴趣，也不经常摸他的贝斯，所以我不太清楚我们的友谊是怎么建立起来的。唯一可以肯定的是其中包含无数次酒吧之夜，无数件荒唐闹剧，还有无数以“Damon......”打头的句子。

总之，跟Alex打交道轻松愉快，完全不像我与Damon交上朋友的过程那么曲折离奇。

我们都喜欢早餐供应的苹果馅饼。有一次我抱怨苹果馅饼永远不够吃，他们应该三餐都提供这个。Alex闻言后溜进厨房，五分钟后手捏一打馅饼凯旋而归。我真的没要求他冒险这么做，但他坚持每天早晨洗劫厨房，有时甚至搬回一箱箱葡萄酒。

他的确喜欢逞强，这点和Damon很像。

你瞧，我经常提起Damon，以至于Alex认为我和Damon一定非常相似。直至我引荐他和Damon认识，我们才意识到和Damon相似的是Alex。他俩的骨子中淌着一样的骄傲自大，因此并不对付，好似两块磁铁的同名磁极相斥。

相识第一天，Alex说Damon的音乐是屎，Damon称呼Alex为自大的傻-逼。第二天我们去喝酒，Damon叫Alex不那么讨厌的傻-逼，Alex坚持Damon给他听的小样是屎。第三天晚上我们都喝醉了，因为我跑去金史密斯某乐队演出现场的扩音器后面小便，而Damon竟盛情邀请Alex加入他的乐队。他俩勾肩搭背离开酒吧，次日从拘留所的长凳上醒来。

那段日子里Damon仍然孜孜不倦地更换女友，Alex每天捧着一大把硬币去给Justine打长途电话，我的伴侣则是艺术，我们形影不离。但我们聚在一起时从不谈这些，不谈感情生活，不谈那些能使人老十岁的生活琐屑，这大概也是我们能坐在一起且不貌合神离的原因吧。

有一天半夜，Damon第十次临时变卦，把我和Alex晾在吧台，自己去和女友逍遥。Alex转而跟一个喜欢灵魂乐的黑发女孩攀谈起来，摇头晃脑地胡说八道。我只好面对他的后背独酌，喋喋不休近乎梦呓似的叨念Damon，讲他有过多少任女友，她们的名字分别叫什么，她们都是怎么跟他分手的。

Alex的背影突然凝固。他转过身，用一对被酒精泡红的眼珠盯着我，说：“你他妈到底出了什么......”

我不等他说完就张开双臂，凑上前吻了他。

一旁的黑发女孩惊叫一声，跑开了。

凭直觉，我确信Alex不会揍我或者破口大骂，我甚至猜到了他会回吻。但我还是向他道了歉。

“这种对待朋友的方式很不好，Graham......尤其是真心喜欢你的朋友。你真他妈的不应该这么折-磨他们，明白吗？”

他把我的头从他肩上扶起来，抿一口酒，推开酒杯，手指紧握下巴。

我曾经认为Alex是那种永远不会让自己受伤的人物，像是电影明星或者流行歌手那种角色。但此刻他的表情隐匿于刘海投下的阴影里，闪烁不定，看起来的确十分心碎。

我放下酒杯，把手轻轻叠放在他的手背上，仿佛那是一只受惊的小禽。

“对不起。”

“我也爱你......”Alex修长的手指猝尔伸出，抓住我的手腕，“现在告诉我，你刚才在想什么？认真的。”

“呃......我想是Damon。”

“操。我就知道。”

Alex放开我，背过身去。过了一会，他给我们点了两杯加冰苏打水，说要跟我好好谈谈。

我们谈了一些正经事。

Alex建议我考虑一下自己是同性-恋的可能，严肃地考虑。我完全承认我爱Damon，如果这就是判定标准，那么我就是同性-恋。但Alex又指出判定标准应该包括肉-体冲动，也就是说，他不仅使你产生好感，还能引起你的性-欲。

这让我很是为难，因为我没法对Damon说：“嘿，你愿意跟我发生关系吗？我想知道自己是不是同性-恋。”

于是Alex把我拽进酒吧盥洗室的隔间，做了Kevin曾对我做过的事。不过他没有Kevin那么娴熟，也没那么让人舒服。这导致我抓破了他的脖子，接下来的一周里他跟姑娘约会时不得不穿高领衫。

那几天，他深居简出，即使偶然出现也显得心烦意乱。

我依旧不能拿定主意，因为这事儿谁都能为你做，而且你都感到舒适。

我决定再次向Alex寻求帮助。

Alex全衤果站在窗边，探出半个身子抽烟。窗台上有几只空酒瓶，全部被他的臂肘撞得东倒西歪。

他的室友都出去鬼-混了，宿舍里只剩他自己。

说实在的，我们应该请Alex去画室当模特。

我对着他的后背发话了，我的嗓音听上去根本不像自己的，更尖锐，而且微微颤抖。

“Alex，我还是不敢确定......”

他的声音搀着烟味从窗外吹进来：“你就是不肯放过我，是吧？”

他把酒瓶扔出窗外，摔得粉碎。

我还没弄明白这句话的确切含义，就被抓住胳膊按在窗台上。

Alex抿唇叼烟，一边拆我的腰带，一边说：“你确定这是你想要的吗？如果你事后反悔，我就得被扔进监狱了。”

我猛然意识到他想干什么，意识到我将被怎样对待。但是，去他的，我没有反抗。

说实话，我起初并不相信我们能做到，因为尺寸相差悬殊。但Alex做到了，借助手指和某种膏状物。

我不太想去回忆细节方面的东西了，况且我并未目睹多少细节，全凭触感。由于脖子受钳-制，我被迫望向窗外，窗外的树木仿佛癫狂症发作。总之，开始时会有点不适，但快-感接踵而至。

我试着想象伏在背后的是Damon，这是我第一次清醒且目的明确地这样做。一瞬间，我意识到自己在干什么傻事。无法挽回的他妈的荒唐事。我当即发誓再也不这么做了，但我已经没法收回迈出第一步的那只脚了——

门外响起说话声，紧接着宿舍门砰地弹开，说话声戛然而止。

我不必回头也能分辨出那声音的主人——我们约了Damon今天过来听小样。

脚步声停顿片刻，待迷惑转为震惊，震惊继而转为愤怒后，Damon冲过来。

“见鬼，你他妈的怎么敢？”他揪住Alex的头发给了他一拳。

Alex又爬起来把Damon打翻在地。他俩开始在地板上扭打。局面最终发展为三人混战，谁也说不清殴打对象是谁，自己挨了谁的拳脚。直到每个人鼻孔淌血，眼圈青紫，再也抬不起手脚攻击别人。

于是我们停止互殴，相互依偎，去酒吧把对方灌得烂醉。醉酒后又打了一架，被轰出酒吧，沉默地并排站在路肩上。

我用鞋底蹭地，啃指甲，Damon数星星，继续灌酒，Alex抽烟，吐烟圈。我们三人暗中较量，看谁首先忍不住开口说话。

“Damon，Graham有话跟你说。”

“嗯哼？”

“噢不，我没有！”

我慌张地抬头瞥Alex，后者向我眨巴他那两只熊猫眼。

说清楚，不然以后谁都别想舒坦。

“......好吧，我想我必须说清楚。你之前看到的只是真相的八分之一，冰山一角。我发誓Alex并没有伤害我，也没打算那么做。相信我，Damon，我们都好得很。”

“所以真相是?”Damon用手指擦嘴角，皱起眉观察指腹上的血渍。他肯定非常努力克制自己，才没再次用拳头砸Alex的脸。

Alex耸肩轻咳一声，说道：“真相与你脑子里的设想绝对南辕北辙，没有一点重叠。听好了，Damon，真相是Graham他——”

我及时掐灭烟头，掷过去，正敲掉Alex唇间那根。

“我想时间不早了，我们改天再讨论真相是什么，好吧？我向你保证，我和Alex完全没一腿，Alex百分百只喜欢女人。”

Damon沉默良久，模样仿佛在跟自己怄气，最后他终于战胜自己，压低嗓音缓缓开口说：“好吧，好吧。这是个自由的国度，你拥有自由的屁-股，Alex也拥有一根自由的，”

“拜托，别再提这事儿了。”

最终Damon没有把Alex踢出乐队，尽管Alex声称他并不在乎自己的位置不保，他当初同意加入纯粹因为那间迷人的录音室，还有给我个面子。

他们和好如初，有时单独出去，美其名曰互相熟悉。Alex归来时滑稽地竖起衣领，Damon将夹克拉链拽及喉咙。我不愿去猜测此举的目的在于遮掩什么。他们什么荒唐事都干得出来。

我只要求Alex答应我一件事，永远别向其他人提起我所谓的“同性-恋倾向”。

我向你发誓，我绝不是因为对任何性取向有任何偏见而要求Alex保守秘密的。我向你展示最真实的我，仍然怀揣一打怀念头，惹是生非，优柔寡断的我。只是这件事必须由我亲自处理，正如雷布拉德伯里说的：“这是我的独角戏，没有人能助我一臂之力，连你也一样。” 顺便一提，我那时候极度依赖酒精和尼古丁，一天能抽掉一包烟。

 

第二件，Seymour。

没错，就是塞林格笔下那个自-杀的绝望老人Seymour Glass。Damon确实掌握某种魔法，一种让人们信服他的魔法。先是Circus，后来是Seymour。他给乐队起各种实验性的古怪名字，似乎生怕谁会对他的乐队感兴趣似的。

在很长一段时间里，谁都能看得出Damon处于一种沮丧的情绪低谷中。他打各种各样零工，领取失业救济金，工作期间酗酒、吸-毒，或做一些标新立异的荒唐举动。有一次我在波特贝罗酒店的杂物间找到他，他躲在里面喝得烂醉，见到我后嘟嘟囔囔，最后竟哭起来。于是我坐下来，学着他平时哄我的模样，用手臂圈住他。故事的结局是我们被锁在杂物间，不得不相互依偎挨过一夜。

在那之后不久，Damon重新振作，最后在伦敦北部的节奏工厂稳定下来。他甚至比在斯坦威时更加斗志昂扬，一心扑到他的乐队上面。

我把Dave Rowntree介绍给乐队，他留姜黄色莫西干发型，给科尔切斯特议会写编程，曾经跟我爸爸学过打鼓。他的资质不凡，性格沉稳，这两样恰好是Circus需要的。

不久后，我又把自己推荐给乐队。跟Damon他们录歌的感觉棒极了。

最后，我把Alex介绍给Damon。期间发生的糟糕事不必赘述，你刚才已经看过一遍了。尽管Alex的贝斯演奏水平称不上杰出，而且他来自伯恩茅斯而不是科尔切斯特，但大家还是接纳了他。Damon说，Alex那张脸蛋可以弥补他余下的所有不足。

你看，经过我的一番努力，乐队最终稳定下来。这大概是我有生以来最值得炫耀的事了。

接着乐队更名为Seymour，我很高兴看到Damon又变回争强好胜的小猎狗了。主唱先生领着我们四处表演，为其他乐队做暖场表演。也许因为我们都兼修其他工作，美术、法语、编程，而他一无所有，音乐就是他的全部重心和热情所在。

现在，我把全部课余时间花在乐队上。我们有优秀的作曲兼主唱，优秀的鼓手，还不赖，长得帅的贝斯手。没准儿我们真的能成功呢。

 

第三件，Damon。

过去两年里，我和Damon的交集是这样的。

第一年，我向斯坦威挥手作别，来到北埃塞克斯艺术学院，而Damon在伦敦East15追逐他的演员梦。我们由于志趣相殊而分道扬镳，几乎不怎么想起对方。只是某些时候，削一截炭笔时，把素描纸贴在画板上时，排队等待清洗调色盘时，我的思绪盘桓回到Damon在他家门口给我的那个拥吻上。那是什么意思？我猜不出来。Damon事后也从未给出解释，他依旧像换衣服似的更换女友，这使我不得不开解自己，亲吻只是友爱的象征。

潜心钻研艺术导致的胃溃疡加之严重的贫血最终把我送进了医院。Damon翘掉了踢踏舞课搭地铁回来探望我，还带来Albarn夫人送给我的陶瓷牛奶杯。这两件事都让我感动不已，但我后来才知道，Damon从来不去上踢踏舞课。

他在医院里给我串项链，一条五颜六色，几乎会被所有艺术生嘲笑的珠串，它现在还戴在我的脖子上。我也经常坐地铁去伦敦帮Damon的乐队吹萨克斯，虽然伦敦让当时的我充满恐惧，那里的地铁线像一张巨型蜘蛛网。

第二年，我只身前往伦敦的金史密斯大学学习美术。Damon住在东区。尽管没法朝夕相处，我依旧感到无比踏实。如果硬要打比方，那就好像，你把右手按在左胸口，虽然掏不出一颗心脏，但摸得到笃定的心跳，于是你知道自己一切安好。这就是Damon给我的感觉。

我来伦敦的第一天夜里，Damon就带我去了本地区最负盛名的酒吧。在那之前，由于我忙于备考，我们已经两个月没见过面了。再次相见，他站在金史密斯门口，依旧双手插裤兜，耸肩倚墙站着，一副伦敦地痞模样。他的发色变深了些，皮肤更白，其他地方同我记忆中的埃塞克斯少年别无二致。整日周旋于那些板着脸的教授，从小乘地铁出门看展览的伦敦学生之中，如履薄冰许久后，再次看见Damon，心中不免涌起一种古朴的亲切。我险些没控制住自己的小孩脾气，大哭起来。

一路上，Damon滔滔不绝，向我描述他在East15的风-流韵-事，情绪高昂得接近夸张。

伦敦的酒吧里也有画家和设计师，有专为学生提供的便宜白兰地。人们喝酒时大声讨论足球，橄榄球，赛狗，音乐，几乎同科尔切斯特人没什么分别。三杯白兰地下肚后，我觉得伦敦变得模糊却更加亲切了。

喝醉后，Damon开始痛斥East15自视过高的教育体制，自诩为“世界上最差劲的演员”。

我把手扣在Damon脑后，抚摸他那不服帖的凌乱金发。这就是我安慰他的方式。Damon是个虚张声势的傻蛋，但我知道他不会像我一样没完没了地哭哭啼啼，Damon擅长解决问题，他总能很快恢复状态。

第二天一早，Damon从东区打来电话，特地通知我他辍学了，声音里释然多余兴奋。

几天后，他出现在金史密斯音乐报告厅的最后一排，端着手臂，朝我露出戏谑一笑。他在那儿报了一门音乐辅修课。

时间仿佛被施了魔法，缓缓倒流回在科尔切斯特的那段美妙时光。餐厅里的即兴表演，闲逛，兜风，共同创作......但最快乐的时光莫过于同Damon一起乘地铁回科尔切斯特，我有时被他的滑稽表演逗得发笑，有时因为Morrissey跟他争辩得面红耳赤。Damon就像某种兴奋型神经递质，有时唤醒令你快乐的神经，有时牵动令你沮丧的神经。总之，他让你真切地感受到自己尚且存活于世，感情充沛，有所希冀。

和他相处很愉快，除非你心里藏着事，一件你一直想告诉他的事。

我在心里彩排过上百遍，但事到临头却一个词也说不出来。

“你今天有点奇怪，”Damon从《西摩小传》后探出头，说，“非常，非常奇怪。”

“是的，我想，有件事我想告诉你，”

“我知道，到站了。我还没那么蠢。”

我追着飞奔的Damon，一路跑到家门口。

Jessica怀抱Benjamin，立在最低一级台阶迎接我们。阳光直射下，她被淘洗得像个皮肤透明的金发小精灵。

老天，连阳光都偏爱Albarn家的孩子。

Jessica伸手将猫塞进Damon怀里，踮起脚亲了亲他的双颊，然后她转向我，眼睛瞟向我胸部以上两英寸的位置，轻唤一声我的名字。

她的表情与平时相比有点奇怪，脸蛋上同时充斥着勇敢和胆怯，一副欲言又止的模样。

“怎么回事？难道今天是万圣节吗？为什么所有人都古怪得吓人？”Damon举起Benjamin，把它按在自己的脸上。

“那没准是你疯了。”穿过门厅时，我心照不宣地回答。

走到客厅时，Jessica突然刹住脚步，转身对我说：“我有件事想告诉你。”

这不是我准备好的台词吗？我内心错愕。

“什么？你有事要告诉我？”Damon和Benjamin玩得正欢。

“不是你！”

Jessica把他的哥哥像搓垃圾似的推到一边，走回来，拉过我的肩膀，附耳一阵低语。

由于过分诧异，我忘掉了耳语的多半内容，但如果你还算聪明的话，应该早已猜到Jessica的情意了。她喜欢我，Damon的妹妹说她喜欢我，是很认真的那种。我为这位小姑娘的勇敢感到惊讶。

我当时肯定因为措手不及而说了不少混账话，Jessica的蓝色大眼睛里迅速泛起泪花。

“......我不是那个意思，我是说你很不错......”

眼泪打湿我的袖管。

“出了什么事？”Damon一边喊一边走近。

我肯定选择了这辈子最不合适的时机，面对最不应该在场的人，坦白了我的心事。我当时想的是：连上中学的小女孩都敢于表白，我到底要畏手畏脚到什么时候？

“......你是个好姑娘，我发誓你一定会遇到更可爱的男孩。但是非常抱歉，我不能做出回应，因为，嗯......因为我喜欢Damon。”我嗫嚅道，“没错，就像你喜欢我一样认真。我喜欢Damon。”

我用余光瞥向Damon——

他听见了，他一字不漏地听清楚了。Damon抱着胳膊站在一码外，鼓起双颊，脸都气红了。我猜不出他在生谁的气，是怪我勾引他的小妹妹，还是恼火Jessica喜欢我。我暗自希望情况是后者。

Damon扯着衣袖把我拖进他的卧室，关上门的同时挥起拳头打了我的左脸。

“操你的，graham。你知道吗？你真是个混球。”

“我知道。”我从床上撑起身。

“你不该在我妹妹面前说这些鬼话。”

“我很抱歉，真的。”

“现在出去好好向她道歉。”

我走回客厅，说了一些稳重成年人应该说的安慰之词。

Jessica抱住我哭了一会儿，她的头顶刚刚能碰着我的下巴。

我的胸口湿了一片。

她说没关系，她可以理解我。

于是我走回Damon的房间，告诉他Jessica说自己没事，但仍然哭。

Damon走出房间，赶在我跟上他前甩上了卧室门。过了一会儿，也可能过了一百年，客厅里传来笑声。

又过了一个世纪，卧室门再次打开。Damon背对我暂停片刻，转身，瞄准我右脸对称的位置，又给了我一拳。

“很好。现在告诉我——我知道这个问题很蠢——你他妈的为什么不告诉我你喜欢我？”他把自己摔进对面的一张扶手椅，双腿交叠放在床沿上，揉着手腕。

“我喜欢你，Damon。”我坐在床边，局促地摇撼上半身。

“好吧，答非所问。”Damon点燃一支烟，说，“那么你应该知道这意味着什么吧？不受法律保护，没有自己的小孩儿，被愚蠢的亲戚逼问，可能还有跟父母断绝关系什么的。”

也许有些问题的确棘手，我不得不承认我在乎别人的看法，如果被陌生人指着鼻尖大骂，我可能会哭。

但是，当你意识到与你并肩而立的是Damon时，一切问题都被映衬得黯然失色。我的意思是，也许有一天，你也会遇上这样一个人，他可能跟你计划中的理想对象完全反着来，他可能给你的生活带来意外麻烦，但你毫不介意，管他呢，你愿意忽视一切客观因素以求与他比肩。这就有点像......奥斯卡王尔德遇上波西。

总之，我什么都不在乎了。我想起三年前那次跳水，想起Damon握紧我的手……任凭脚下是深渊，是火海，是地狱在人间劈开的裂缝，我都会纵身跳下去。真的。

是的，我点点头。我不在乎，真的。

Damon从扶手椅中一跃而起，把我掀翻在床，额头抵住我的锁骨。有一瞬间，他看起来怒火中烧。下一秒，他又显得极其脆弱。那双攥紧我双肩的手因为过于用力而微微发颤。

我伸手抚摸他起伏的后颈，直到他抬起头来，我发现他的眼圈仿佛被怒火烧得通红。

我的倒影在火海中燃烧，放大，逐渐清晰，更大，灰飞烟灭。

一个湿乎乎的吻，搀着Damon眼泪的味道。

谢天谢地，那时候我已经摘掉牙套了。

Damon扯起我的衣领当手帕，声音发闷：“你喜欢我，为什么他妈的一直不告诉我？而且每次我吻你的时候，你那副错愕的模样都好像我刚才强-奸了你似的。”

“嗯……我觉得你不喜欢我。”

我依旧被扑倒在床，姿势别扭，仿佛手脚都被折断了。

Damon一下子被我逗笑了。

他说：“那是我的事，好吧？如果你对我有想法，就走过来指着我的鼻尖告诉我，就像Alex坦言我的作品是屎那样，告诉我你喜欢我。如果我对你没兴趣，我也会直接告诉你，好吗？你不能指望我猜中你所有的小心思，Graham。行动！”

我再次点头。

怒火从Damon的瞳孔中完全消失了，他直起身，骑在我的双腿上。

“......那么你明白我吻你的意思吧？”

我没有作答，而是把Damon拉向自己，抵住他的额头，嘴唇贴上他微张的嘴角。

这就是我的答案。

“你知道我现在想干什么吧？”他的右手鬼-祟地摸上我的腰。

“噢不，不，Damon。Jessica还在外面。”

“我刚才打发她去隔壁探望Jenny了。”

“等等......你父母随时可能回来！”

“我锁上了卧室门。”

Damon向我深鞠一躬，递出一条手臂，说：“看来你并不清楚我想干什么，Coxon先生。”

“跳舞，是跳舞。”他笑得仰倒过去，顺势把我拽进怀里。

我想告诉你，我感觉幸福极了。我的生活，就像一颗葵花籽。起初落入土壤深处，被黑暗和寂寞包裹，然后Damon出现，冰雪消融，春日降临。葵花籽生根抽芽，接近地表，它胚乳中的黑暗和孤寂也逐渐消弭；葵花籽破土而出，离开地面，挺直茎秆，Damon再次出现，阳光普照，幼苗抽条，它不再难过，它被希望和幸福一点一点填满，胀成一朵向日葵。

现在是午夜一点，但你感受到的不是无边黑夜，而是星光、月光；当你站在台上演奏时，看到的不是疯狂的汪洋人海，而是Damon朝你狡黠地眨眼。就是那种感觉。

顺便说一句，Damon不仅在表演时朝我眨眼或对着我唱歌，他还乐于游走到我身后和Dave的鼓之间，然后捏一把我的屁股。

虽然距离圣诞节还有一周，但Damon的礼物已经送到我手里了。是一枚精致的金色尾戒，没有任何雕镂，只是一枚——戒指。Damon花掉了他通过《sing》收获的那份钱。

他给我戴上戒指，吻我的手背，然后挤进我的被子里。我们谁也不说话，只有收音机里一成不变的女声念天气预报：

泰恩，西南风五级到三四级，小雨转晴。

费舍尔，西风四或五级，阵雨，有雾。

……

我想起有人跟我说，如果我不去金史密斯，就有机会去肯索普——全国最好的艺术学校——上学了。

一开始我有点惋惜。但现在的我真的毫不介意，甚至庆幸来到伦敦。如果我去了肯索普，就永远不会结识Alex，不会意识到自己对Damon的感情。今天的Seymour也将不复存在，我和Damon或许就这么各自兜兜转转，擦肩而过。

谢天谢地，我做出了最好的选择。

永远爱你的Graham

tbc.

notes：长大了吗？没有。这篇算是在法-外-之地胡说八道了，后文不会跟现实走向脱节的。


End file.
